Housemates
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: Jade comes from a rich family and her brothers drive her nuts, so what does she do? She moves. Now Kai has a housemate! How will he cope with living with a girl?
1. Meeting Everyone

House mates

Chapter 1 Meeting Everyone

Jade Knight came from a rich family. Her parents owned three mansions, the one she used to live in with her three younger brothers and her mum and dad and the other two were given as gifts to her older brothers. Jade being almost eighteen was allowed to move, of coarse she had to do a bit of arguing to actually get to this point of standing on the doorstep in front of a rather magnificent mansion. She remember clearly of the phone call she had to make.

::Flashback::  
  
....Ring..Ring....  
  
"Hello, Max speaking?"  
  
"Um...Hi Max. I'm calling about the ad in the newspaper, about the housemate who is able to bills?" Said Jade leaning aganist her car.  
  
"Oh..Um...Right. Well he isn't here at the moment, but he said something about answering questions, just wait .... Hey I'm back. You there?" Asked Max.  
  
"Yep here," replied Jade.  
  
"Great. Answer the following, name, age, date of birth,?"  
  
"Jade Knight, seventeen soon to be eighteen, April first."  
  
"Cool, April Fools girl, anyway lets see, do you attend school if so which one and what grade?"  
  
"I go to Ebony Peak High and I'm in year twelve."  
  
"Way mad same as me. How do you get around, like car, bus, ect? And describe yourself in three words."  
  
"Okay. Well before I answer the questions, I just want to say that your a happy child, anyway back to the questions, I own and drive two cars, a moterbike, rollerblades and a skateboard, not to mention I have two legs. To describe myself in three words, I'd say I'm loving, athletic and intelligent."  
  
"Whoa.... two cars," he said faintly, "MADDDDDDDDDDDDD!"  
  
"Cool down boy," Jade laughed, this guy was just happy.  
  
"Sorry but thats cool, seeing as your the first one to call about this place I'm saying you could move in. How does tomorrow morning sound around about ten?"  
  
"Sounds good, Cya." And with that she hung up smiling.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
So now the black haired girl was standing on the doorstep, listening to all the shouting that was happening inside. She had rund the doorbell about three time and no one answered, so she leaned aganist the wall patiently and crossed her arms listening intently.  
  
"TYSON WAKE UPPPPPPPPPP!!! GUYS HIS NOT WAKING UP AND SHES HERE!!! HELP ME!" Screamed a girl.  
  
"KAI SHE'S HERE ANSWER THE DOOR!" Yelled someone.  
  
"No" Grumbled another boy.  
  
"Fine. Come Kenny, Max. Kai can help Hilary wake Tyson."  
  
"How 'bout I don't help at all"  
  
"Fine" grumbled the boy, "Hi, sorry we couldn't help earlier we had a bit of trouble." said a eighteen year old boy standing in the doorway with two other teenagers behind,"I'm Ray Kon, you must be Jade," he said smiling. the boy had long black hair that was wrapped at the back, he wore a white t-shirt with Chinese characteristics and his amber eyes glinted in the sun light. He held out a hand to shake. Jade looked at it and shook it, also shaking the other toy boy's hands.  
  
"I'm Max Tate, remember the one who answered the phone yesterday," the blonde haired teen enthusiastically said.  
  
"Hey Max," Jade smiled, "enthusiastic isn't he," she whispered. Max heard and blushed, Jade and the others laughed. Max was blonde he had crystal blue eyes and wore a green and orange t-shirt with faded baggy jeans.  
  
"I'm Kenny, but you can call me Chief, everyone else does." said a brown haired boy same age as them all but was a few inches shorter than everyone else. He had round glasses and wore a cream long sleeved shirt that wasn't tucked in his black pants.  
  
"Anyway Jade come we'll introduce you to everyone else." Said Ray leading the way into the lounge room where all the couches were open to beds.  
  
"Sorry about the mess we sort of woke up late and couldn't clean up. Anyway thats Hilary there," said Max pointing to a brown haired girl , who was desperately trying to wake a blur haired boy, "and thats Tyson and Kai, your housemate." Max contiued pointing them out. The boy called Kai was leaning aganist the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"WAke what? Oh hi nice to meet you." Said Hilary smiling and shaking Jade's hand.  
  
"Have you tried using chilli sauce, to wake him? I use it on my brothers." Jade suggested. Observing the eighteen year old sleep and snore.  
  
"You sound like Kai, yeah we've tried it his accustomed to it," replied Hilary who was looking frustrated.  
  
"The thing is you need to get creative, not to mention it makes it the more fun." Jade replied taking the blankets off the boy, "you got ice?" she said turning to everyone a smirk on her face, her emerald green eyes shining with mischeif and her long black hair falling in her face.  
  
CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
So waddaya think, this is my first so comon, snot much but wat can u do. so comon and reveiw plz. I'll start writing another chapter ASAP.  
  



	2. Unpacking

Chapter 2 Unpacking

**() Author notes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bey blade characters**

"What do you want ice for?" asked Ray staring at the black haired girl in front him.

"To wake Tyson. Don't worry I won't hurt him, just wake him." Replied Jade.

"I'll go get it this should be interesting to watch," said Kai, walking to the kitchen to get ice. Everyone one was watching the sleeping boy until Kai came back. He handed the bowl to Jade, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks. Now watch," she instructed, she kneeled next to the mattress and took an ice block and put it on the boy's forehead, "the ice is major cold so it should leave him with a major brain freeze and trust me it hurts."

"How would you now?" asked Max, watching the Tyson stir.

"Lets just say, my brothers are annoying. Anyway I want to unpack, where's my room?" asked Jade who was starting to pick up her forgotten bags.

"Oh I'll show you, come follow me," said Hilary smiling and walking out into the hallway and into another room.

"I'll come to." Said Kenny following Hilary. Jade pulled her bags into the room where both the teens stood waiting. In the room was a wide staircase and a few paintings lined the cream walls.

"This is so cool another girl to hang out with. I've been stuck with boys for years," said Hilary still smiling walking up the stairs.

"Yeah I now what you mean, but with me it's sort of the other way around, but I've got brothers but I don't consider them as friends. You know?" said Jade turning a corner into a hallway lined with doors.

"Yeah I know. They're your family so they're already your friends. How come it's the other way around for you?" asked Hilary looking at the girl next to her.

"I went to a all girls school, which sucks ass. The only other kind of boys I know are my brothers and neighbours." Replied Jade turning another corner.

"How many brothers do you have?" questioned Kenny opening a door to the left. and entering.

"Lets see, there's Matt, Jason, Greg and Andrew and John," said Jade ticking the names off her fingers as she said them, "that's five, yeah five."

"Whoa five that's a lot. Anyway this is your room like?" exclaimed Kenny.

Jade looked around the room; it was white and had long white curtains that were open to reveal a full wall length window. There was a door in one of the corners that lead to a big walk in wardrobe and another door that lead to a bathroom. Against one of the walls was a king size bed and a black desk was against the other wall.

"Its not that colourful, but you can paint it whatever colour you want after. Do you want us to help you unpack?" asked Hilary standing next Jade.

"If you want to help you can, but I got to get the rest of my bags." replied Jade walking out the door.

"I'll get started on these ones okay!?" yelled Hilary

"Whatever, but their my clothes!"

"Even better!"

Jade took a peek in the lounge where Tyson was awake and the boys were all laughing apart from Kai who was smirking. Jade chuckled to herself and walked out the door. Reaching her metallic green convertible, which had pick flowers twirling along the doors, she unlocked the boot. She took out two suitcases that held all her electronics; she was about to drop them when strong hands took them out of hers. "Thanks" said Jade looking up into crimson eyes, Kai's eyes.

"Whatever, "he said walking away with the suitcases. Jade continued to stare after him when Max and Tyson yelled, "COOL!" and ran up to the cars. Max was examining the green car while Tyson was examining her black convertible, which had flames painted on.

"I guess you guys like my cars. Oh yeah hey Tyson" said Jade leaning against the car.

"Wha?" replied Tyson looking around; he spotted Jade, "oh hey, you're the one that caused me pain this morning."

"Yep that's me," Jade alleged, pointing to herself. She turned around to grab the rest of her stuff, "close the boot will ya." Jade added turning back to the house.

Once she reached her room she saw Hilary sitting on the bed watching Kenny who was plugging in her computer. "Hey you already finished unpacking?" said Jade in disbelief.

"Yeah. I used to travel a lot so it doesn't take long unpacking. You have some really nice clothes by the way, so do you go to formal parties often?" asked Hilary looking as Jade put the boxes down.

"Sometimes, with family, pretty boring occasions really. So Kenny you found my computers and stuff?" she asked turning to the brown haired boy.

"Yeah you got a really nice computer." Muffled Kenny from under the desk. Jade smiled at that, it looked to her that the boy knew his electronics. Jade moved over to the curtains, to her she thought that the room was too plain and that it needed more colour, lucky for her she brought her curtains with her.

Jade grabbed for the office chair and stood to apply her translucent deep green curtains. Hilary was still sitting on the bed and asked, "do you need help?"

"No with this but if you want to help you can put bed sheets on the bed. The hot pink ones please." Answered the busy girl. She finished with the left curtain and moved the chair to the right to fix the other curtain.

"Okay, sure. Max told us that you're attending our high school," said Hilary who was now fixing up the bed.

(I'll skip the rest of the unpacking, her room now has a stereo in the corner, with her CDs, and photos and posters are now up on the walls, not to many of them though.)

* * *

Plz review, I know it's a dodgy chappie but plz. Next chapter might be a bit more interesting. 


	3. School

I would like to thank my first reviewer's youz rule. I was at school when I saw them and I got in trouble but who cares, (really I do). This chapter goes to them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade, which is not fair. (Sob)

I'm skipping the rest of the day here, so now it will be her first day of school, sorry he your upset.

Chapter three: School 

It was 6:30 in the morning and Jade was examining herself in the mirror. It was the start of term two, meaning her first day of school at EPH, (Ebony Peak High). She wore long light pink cargos with a white belt that only showed the tip of her white shoes and a black camisole (tank) top that showed her belly button with a long black-sleeved light jacket. Her long shiny black hair was wavy and on her lips was a strawberry lip-gloss, Jade didn't like makeup so she only used a lip-gloss and eyeliner.

Jade walked out of her room and into the lounge to watch some TV, only to see Kai already sitting there. In the lounge was a TV, coffee table, two black couches and two armchairs. Along the walls were paintings, cabinets that held photos and sculptures. "What are you doing up this early, it's 6:50 we don't have to leave till 8:00?" Asked Jade who sat down on the other couch away from the teenage boy and grabbing the remote changing the channel from Movie One to MTV, (its Foxtel if you didn't know, they sort of have cable).

"Hn. I should be asking you the same question, but I won't," replied Kai watching the TV.

"Good, don't, didn't ask you to. But wanting to know how are you getting to school?" she said not taking her eyes off the TV and watching Eminem in his film clip 'Just lose it' and chuckling at it.

Kai smirked and answered, "Car, you?"

"Maybe roller blades, can't be bothered driving my car today." Replied Jade now watching the film clip to 'My My My' by Armand Van Helden and turning up the volume.

They continued to watch the TV and listen to music for the rest of the hour and now Jade was at the school office. "Hello I'm Jade Knight, the new student." She said to the office lady. The lady looked up from the computer and handed Jade a planner (or diary), a timetable and her locker combination. When Jade stepped out of the office she examined her timetable, "okay Monday, I have... Math yes, English shit, recess at eleven, then I have PE (physical education or sport) YES! lunch at one, and then I have chemistry, I guess today will be okay I got most of my favourite subjects."

"_I would like to remind students that want to try out for the cheerleading team that try outs are after school, you are all to be in your sport uniform. Thank you"_

Jade stopped to listen to the announcement, 'cool, I think I might try out' she thought until someone yelled out her name.

"JADE!" she turned around and saw Hilary wrapped in the arms of Tyson coming towards her.

"Heyyyy, Hilary, Tyson, I didn't know you guys were going out," Jade turned back around and was searching the walls for her locker.

"Yeah we've been dating since we were fifteen, what class you in?" smiled Hilary looking at Jades timetable, her smile turned into a frown, "you got Emilia for a home room teacher which is a good thing but your in Kai's class, 12 Blue jeez. (At my school classrooms are called by what grade your in and a colour.)"

Jade found her locker on one of the upper levels she put in her roller blades (remember she roller bladed to school) and took out her books, "what's so bad about 12 Blue?"

"Just the class, any way the bells gonna go see ya after. Come on Hilary." Said Tyson pulling on Hilary's arm.

Jade entered the classroom, which was empty apart for a few boys that were crowded around a table. Choosing a table next to a wall she sat down and pulled out her iPod. The bell rang a few minutes later, switching her iPod off she watched as the people entered the class; the teacher came in and told everyone to settle down. "Okay class, hope your holidays were fun but now it's term two and your back at school where we have a new student joining us. Would you like to stand up Jade and tell us about yourself?" said the teacher looking at Jade.

'Seriously why ask me that I don't want to do it.' Jade stood up and said, "sure um...I'm Jade Knight, I have five brothers, two are older and three are younger. I know five different types of martial arts, Karate, Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Kung Fu and Judo, all mastered. Oh yeah, that's all thank you." Jade said sitting back down leaving the whole class speechless.

"Well okay thank you Jade, now class turn to page 253 of your maths text book." Instructed Miss Emilia.

Lunch 

(At recess she just hung around with Hilary and the gang)

Jade put away her books and grabbed her lunch; she didn't like cafeteria food and had bad experiences with it. Jade went outside to where she saw a large cherry blossom tree. She climbed the tree and seated herself on a strong branch where she thought she wouldn't fall off. She sat peacefully eyes closed eating her apple, coke in hand, listening to the many sounds around her.

The sound of the air being cut could be heard, Jade cracked a green eye open and immediately stood up preparing herself for the impact of the soccer ball. Her unopened coke in her left hand and her right arm closed around the ball making her slam hard into the tree trunk.

Jade regained her composure and stood on the branch waiting patiently for someone to retrieve the ball. 'I will kick the persons ass, that trees hard,' thought Jade, her eyes narrowed when she saw two boys searching for the ball a few metres away from where she was standing in the tree. "Next time you might want to actually _aim_ for the soccer goals," Jade said and with that she kicked the ball from up in the tree into one of soccer goals. After that Jade jumped down from the tree landing without a flaw on the green grass. She spotted the boys playing and saw that Kai was one of them and was staring at her.

* * *

What'd you think, plz review it wouldn't hurt. So come on. 


	4. School part two

Chapter Four: school part two 

**Disclaimer: **do not, repeat do not own beyblades, just my characters and the settings.

"Kai she's pretty hot and all but her attitude is just... what's the word, cold and sarcastic not to mention she's really smart and athletic, three kilometres in 2.36secs, I mean wow and did you see her in maths she answered the questions without really thinking, cool," said a red haired boy.

"What the hell are you talking about Tala? Jade's just different than I expected," said Kai turning around to intercept the ball from the opposing team.

"Hey I'm open!" yelled Tala, who was now dribbling the ball and kicking it into their soccer goal. He turned around and stared at the blue haired teen that was now standing in front of him, "you now her?" he said curiously.

"Sort of, she just moved in yesterday and is currently living in the room next to mine," replied Kai walking to the school doors as the bell rang.

"She's your housemate, wow, that's cool and I get to meet her after school today."

"Yeah whatever. Meet me when school finishes." Kai turned around and left Tala all by himself at his locker.

Jade entered the science lab five minutes after class began, having told the teacher that she couldn't find her next class. Jade took a seat at the back of the class next to Kai, "Hey Kai," she greeted pulling out her books.

"Hn," he replied. He was leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed and only opened them when she sat down, his long fringe hung low over his crimson eyes.

'I never noticed this but no wonder the girls keep talking about him, he is hot.' Thought Jade peeking at him out of the corner of her eye, 'but his attitude's just a bit distant.'

When the bell went for the end of school, she put away her books and went to the change rooms and got changed into her sport uniform for cheerleading tryouts.

"Now everyone I will not be hard on any of you, I just expect you all to co-operate for me, the soon to be captain," boasted a red haired girl. The uniform's red skirt showed a little to much being to short for her and her white top was tied at the front showing a bit of her stomach.

"What makes you think you'll be captain, Kiki," said a blue haired girl, arms on her hips.

"Come on ladies, I know you all want to go home as much as I do, now hurry up!" Shouted the teacher.

Jade grabbed the rest of her stuff and put them on a bench that was closer to the soccer pitch, the teacher came up to her and shoved a clipboard under her nose. Jade starred at it confused and then realized that she had to write her name on the paper. Someone sat down next her on the bench, it was the blue haired girl. The girl had startling green eyes and was extremely pretty you could tell by the way she acted before and how she was sitting that she shouldn't be messed with and could possibly get angry easily. She turned in her seat and stared at Jade, she smiled and said, holding out a hand to shake, "hey, I'm Mariam, you're that new girl in my maths class."

"Oh hi, yea I'm Jade, nice to meet you," she replied shaking her hand.

"Okay girls, you're al here to try out for the team, we need a captain," the teacher said and when she did the red haired girl looked around and smiled, Jade and Miriam scowled both not liking the girl, "now first to go up is Kiki Woods and then Mariam, I've got a stack of CDs over their choose a song if you want, you can also use the batons and pom poms." The teacher seated herself on a chair with a pen poised ready to take notes.

Time flew by and Jade found that there were only few girls that could actually do gymnastics and Kiki was _not _included. She had spent most of her time watching the soccer team getting very bored watching the tryouts. Jade noticed that Kai was on the team and that most of the team were watching the tryouts.

Jade got up for her turn and pulled out a CD from her bag and placed it on one of her favourite songs, (it's the song from 'bring it on' the movie it's the Clover's last cheer) and grabbed two batons from the bag. She stood in front of the teacher and the music started playing. Jade started twirling the batons between her fingers without dropping them, then the music changed and she threw the batons away to the left and then started doing back flips and other kinds of gymnastic flips, when the song finished she was in front of the teacher with the batons crossed in front of her. She was down on one knee and was out of breath. Everyone started clapping except Kiki and her friends even the soccer team was. Jade bowed a pink tinge filling her cheeks, she grabbed her CD and sat down again next to Mariam. "You were really good, you managed to show up Kiki and her slutty friends. Way to go," complemented Mariam smiling.

"I wasn't that good, I mean you were good to you know," Jade replied also smiling.

"I'd say that's true, you weren't that good," interrupted Kiki, her friends nodding their heads in agreement.

"Don't you have better things to do than interrupt peoples conversations, which you are not supposed to listen to cause that's called eavesdropping," growled Jade staring into the caked face of her now enemy.

"Oi you girl named Jade, you did really good," shouted a masculine voice. All the girls turned or looked up to see a red haired, blue-eyed boy.

"Oh hi, Tala, I haven't seen you for ages, hello Kai," greeted Kiki in a sweet or sexy voice.

"Oh hey, Kiki, why don't you get lost, if they haven't seen you for ages what makes you think they want to see you now?" said Jade in a false sweet and sarcastic voice. Mariam sniggered quietly watching Kiki's face turn red, if that was even possible, with all the makeup she was wearing. Kiki huffed and left with her friends following close behind. Jade smiled and looked up and asked, "thanks, but who are you?"

"I'm Tala and you should know Kai, you being his housemate and all," he said brightly. Mariam gasped when she heard the news, she turned to face Jade who looked back and nodded her head. Kai punched him hard on the arm.

"Come on, you said what you wanted to say lets go," Kai mumbled walking away. Tala shot them both a charming smile before he followed Kai to the soccer pitch.

Mariam looked at Jade and was about to say something when the teacher came back from her office, they both turned and looked at her uninterested, they both knew they made the team. "Okay first to announce who the captains are," she said cheerfully looking at everyone, "Captain is Mariam Addy," everyone clapped and a few looked taken aback or disappointed, others like the red haired girl looked determined, "and our other captain is... Jade Knight!"

"WHAT!?" screamed Kiki looking outraged, "OH. MY. GOD. I'm supposed to be captain, I'm the popular one, this isn't supposed to happen!" she shrieked. Jade smiled and turned to face Mariam.

"I can't believe we're captains, we get to control the team," said an overly excited Mariam.

"Excuse me ladies, as captain you must be responsible, also you're first job is to make the uniforms, the school colours are green, red and purple. So get started the sooner you finish the sooner your team will have uniforms. Bye ladies," said the teacher walking back into her office.

"I'll make the uniforms, I like designing things okay," offered Jade, picking up her bag.

"Sure I can't design or draw just show me the end results, give me a call whenever you like," replied Mariam handing Jade a piece of paper, "bye." Mariam walked off through the school gates leaving Jade to put on her roller blades.

"Cya!" Shouted Jade getting up from the bench, and speeding out the school.

How'd I do this time, I hope it was good. Anyway to something important I've got exams in a week and I've got to study and would you believe it I've got five projects due at the bloody same time and three of them are from my EVIL English teacher, I really hate English, I suck at it. I'm only good at maths and science and PE, maybe Food tech.

But please review its not much, just help me out here. Okay bye. Dark-Cherry Angel.


	5. Pizza Planet

Chapter five: Pizza Planet 

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, hope you like it, schools nearly finished and I'll be spending my six week holiday by myself, which is a bad thing seeing as I get very lonely, then it will be my nonna's b'day (I'm half Italian), my dads, my cousins then my nonno's, then another few weeks till my friends, then my best friend who is a week older then me, then my other best friend who is two days older then me then its my birthday, in February but it sucks when the very first day of school is on your b'day. Anyway to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own my characters not beyblade itself, only if I had the money to buy it from them.

* * *

When Jade arrived home she saw that a silver BMW was parked in the driveway. Jade went to the mailbox and found a few bills and letters to Kai, not to mention the very annoying junk mail you get occasionally. She walked into the kitchen and put the bills on the table, "Kai we got bills and you got a few letters and stuff!" she shouted. Kai walked into the kitchen followed by a certain red head, "oh hey Tala, what you doing here?" asked Jade standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Today is poker night, some of the guys come over every Monday night and we play games like poker, black jack and bullshit or cheat as some call it. (Bullshit or cheat is a game where you have to get rid of all your cards and if someone puts down three queens, you or the next person has to put down a king or a jack, if that person puts down three cards and says their jacks and you have two jacks you say bullshit/cheat because there are only four jacks in a deck. The whole point of the game is to get rid of all your cards and bullshit/cheat. Hope it's a good explanation for those that didn't know.)" He answered taking a seat at the island.

"Cool, when are the rest coming?" she said looking at him from the seat across from his.

"Around nine, anyway you hungry cause I am, want to go to Pizza Planet with us?" asked Tala watching the girl grabbed for the calculator as she started dividing the amount Kai and herself would have to pay for living in the house, "you like math?" he asked.

"Yeah I like math, only cause I'm better at it then English and yes I'm hungry but I'll only take you up on your offer if Hiwitari agrees." She said looking at Kai who turned at the mention of his name. Kai was still reading the many letters he got.

"Whatever rocks your boat," he said in a bored voice.

"Cool. Who are the letters from? Fan girls?" asked Tala trying to take a peek at the many notes on the counter.

"Fan girls? What?" said Jade shocked.

"Well Kai and I are popular, so we got all these annoying girls going after us and this Kiki girl just won't leave us alone. Hey Kai this ones a good one,

To Kai,

I love you please consider going out with me.

Love is a sensation,

caused by a temptation,

to feel penetration.

a guy sticks his location in a girl's destination,

to increase the population for the next generation,

did you get my explanation?

or do you need a demonstration?

I like this girl man that was a good poem. Come on we better get going I'm hungry." Tala said grabbing his car keys after reading Kai's love letter. Tala walked forward and Kai aimed a good kick to his ass, "hey! Ow! That hurt," he said rubbing his but.

Jade sniggered and quickly said, "wait let me get changed," she hurried up to her room and got changed into a violet top that ended an inch under her bust, showing her two tattoos, one on her lower back which was a cool twirling line and one on her right shoulder blade which was a dragon, she also wore darker purple pants and at the bottom the colour was blue. On her upper arms were bangles and on her wrists were a few bracelets, (the outfits from 'The Sims' computer game, if you got it it's the one which matches the blue haired girl.) Jade walked to where the guys were standing Tala was leaning against his silver BMW and Kai was standing next to his black BMW. She walked past them to her black convertible with the flames she got in and stopped in front of the two boys, "are we going or what?" She said eyebrows raised.

"When'd you get the tattoos?" asked Tala staring at her, "and the car?" he added.

"Tell you when we get there, now hurry up."

Kai was already in his car, waiting for Tala to get in, "Tala she'll tell you when we get there now hurry up," he snarled staring at the teen with narrowed eyes. Tala got in the car and both cars speed off to their destination.

* * *

In ten minutes they arrived and stepped out of their cars, the restaurant was a big building; it was like a club, an arcade and a restaurant at the same time. They stepped through the sliding doors and found a booth against the wall. Inside people were dancing or playing games or eating, the walls were a dark blue with stars and if you looked up you could see that they had painted the planets. The music was load but load enough so you could still talk without shouting. The flashing lights were bright and were multicoloured. A waiter came up to them and handed them their menus. Jade ordered small meat lovers pizza and a coke spider, the others ordered something very similar. "This place is cool, good music and a very good game that I want to play so much.," she said eyeing the game 'Dance Dance Revolution' with longing.

"Do you want to play," Tala said, it was more of a statement then a question. He was staring at her and the longing in her eyes.

"Yeah, like sooooooo bad, can I?" She said turning pleading to them to let her play.

"It's a free world Jade do whatever you want," replied Kai, but were watching," he added.

"Sure whatever, I'm used to it my brothers always watch," she hopped out of the booth and searched her pockets for two dollars. She practically ran to the game and shoved in the coin, she waited patiently and started pushing the buttons, "single, and standard, okay song..." Jade kept pushing the left and right buttons until she found the song she was looking for, "Rhythm and Police." Jade started dancing and pressing the arrows not missing occasionally, the next song she played was an easy so she could save all her energy for the last song (this is what I do). The last song was a difficult one, which needed a lot of concentration it, was called 'Healing Vision – Angelic Mix'. Kai and Tala were watching from behind and hadn't seen anyone that was really good at the game until now.

'Hm, she's smart and athletic I like that not to mention that Tala was right she is hot, wait what am I thinking, I've only known her two days, what's happening' though Kai staring at the girl in awe.

"Hey guys how did I do?" Jade panted skipping over to the two teens and smiling happily.

"That was good, you're really good, man. Anyway foods here. Come." Complimented Tala, who was now walking back to the booth. Jade got in after him and then Kai. They started eating, for the next hour they just sat and relaxed talking about nothing and looking around, watching the people dance. It was now ten past seven, which meant they still had two hours to get home.

Jade was getting bored, so she picked up the dessert menus and ordered them some ice cream. When the ice cream arrived they started talking and eating, they finished and Jade started singing until a very familiar voice filled her ears and sneered, "so hows it going _munchkin_?" Oh that voice was very familiar and only belonged to one person. Jade closed her eyes and made her head bang the table. Today was a very good day until he came along.

* * *

CLIFFIE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA, GA, ga, choking, water, water bloody goobstopper, whew I trust youz will review it is mandatory (he he I used a big word that my friends don't understand, he he) so please. I'll be your friend. D 


	6. Karaoke

Thanks to my reviewers hope you like this chapter, I know I'll like if I weren't writing it. And guess what it took me two hours to do 1600 word diary entries for my history assignment on Australian History. Chapter six: Karaoke 

"Ah, Jade is he bothering you cause we can get rid of him you want" whispered Tala poking the girl in the arm.

She looked into his serious blue eyes with her exasperated ones, "he has every bloody right to ruin my life, because he is my one and only annoying, aggravating, infuriating and irritating brother named Jason," she said turning to her family and sending the said brother a death glare.

"To many big words to come out of your mouth _munchkin_," he said. Jason was a twenty year old and had the same eyes as her sister but he had deep brown hair that was always messy. He wore some blue faded jeans with a black button up shirt. He winced in pain as Jade punched him in the stomach.

"Don't call me munchkin. Anyway hey guys," she said now smiling at causing her older brother pain. She was now addressing the rest of her brothers, her younger ones sniggering and her eldest brother smirking. Matt was twenty-two and was a splitting image of Jade with the only exception that he was a boy.

"Hey sis, I told him not to annoying, but he obviously doesn't listen to me, a bit like you really. I said 'you annoy her you'll get hurt and look what you did you hurt him.' I guess it was good for you to learn all those martial arts," said Matt hugging his sister when she got out of the booth, Kai and Tala standing behind them.

"Hey I learnt Martial arts Matt," said Jason regaining his composure and staring at his brother, "anyway who the boys standing behind?" He growled obviously not trusting them.

"Yeah you did Jason but you learnt three while I learnt two more then you and well the blue one is Kai Hiwitari, my housemate, that does not cause trouble and can be trusted," she said sending Jason her reserved death glare perfected for him, "and the other one is Tala Volkov his best friend also can be trusted. Any way good news for me I'm one of the cheerleader Captains, aren't you happy." She said cheerfully, "How are you guys doing and what are you guys doing here?" she asked her twin brothers Greg and Andrew, who were not identical. Greg had black hair and blue eyes and Andrew had brown hair and green eyes.

"Well things are really good, but really boring without you home," said Andrew as Greg nodded his head agreeing.

"And they are mean to me," said Jades five year old brother, John, who was really adorable and cute looking like none of them. He had really light brown hair and blue eyes that always had a twinkle to them. His little hands grabbed onto hers and she lifted him up and carried him.

"They are. Well I'll deal with them," she whispered but the twins heard and they gulped, "any way you guys just ruined my night get lost." Jade put down her little brother and went to sit back down.

"Fine, whatever I just came to annoy you, so cya Munchkin," said Jason walking away. Jade got up and her hands were in fists, she jumped but two strong arms caught her around the middle.

"Let me go, I need to kick his ass," she growled looking up, and trying to get out of Kai's arms.

"Calm down, now sit," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kai felt the shiver and smirked, Jade just stared into his eyes, she blushed when she thought yet again of how good-looking he was. She sat down again and just took deep breaths trying to relax. It was now 7:30. A lady came around and handed Tala a piece of paper.

"Hey guys any of you interested in the singing contest the prizes are five hundred for first, second two hundred and third is one hundred, those that don't win will get a CD voucher. But they say the catch is you have to then dance to a song, but only if you make the next round, so any of you interested?" said Tala looking at them.

"Pass me a pen," said Jade smiling looking a bit evil. Jade got the form and started filling it out.

Kai who was watching the whole thing said, "Jade that's your brothers name, not yours."

Jade looked up smiling she replied, "if I know my brother he would be doing the same thing." The same lady that gave Tala the paper came back and took the form.

"Jason she will kill you," warned Matt.

"But its worth it to see her face when see goes up. Revenge is sweet," he replied still writing, "now, has she had singing experience?"

"Yeah she was part of your band remember and she had singing classes," said Greg, drinking his coke and watching Jason scribbling down what he said.

"I wonder how many times I dropped him on his head," said Matt, shaking his head.

"You dropped him on his head?" said Andrew laughing, while Jason frowned.

"I've still got the damn lump on my head," he said touching the spot on his head.

Ten minutes later the DJ came on and announced who was singing, "Jason Knight, who is twenty and is currently living by himself used to be in a band he is related to Jade Knight who is our last contestant and is seventeen, she is in her last year of high school and has been in a band and has had singing lessons, please would you come up and chose your song."

Jason was shocked but he got up anyway, sending Jade a death glare in her direction. She stuck out her tongue and said to him us the walked up on the stage, "revenge is sweet isn't it."

"Okay you have ten minutes to pick two songs one for you to sing and another for you to dance to," said the DJ. Jade and the other contestants went to the song lists, Jade picked her song, before she did she asked if you could use the same song twice and he said it was okay. Jason was fuming, his sister was playing him and she wasn't upset she had to sing. He admitted that he was a good singer but nothing like Jade.

Half an hour people were still cheering as one of the contestants finished singing, 'Angel Eyes' by Paulini. Jade stood next to the stage and had to admit that some of the people she was competing with were good. Jade turned around and saw Tala and Kai standing there, Kai and Tala both held a rose and gave it to her. She smiled and looked surprised, she took them gratefully and smelt them, "when'd you get these, I love them, thank," Jade said hugging them tightly.

Tala and Kai both looked rather shocked and patted her back awkwardly, "next we have Jade singing 'Dumb' by 411, everyone a round of applause, please," the DJ said clapping.

Jade let go of the teenage boys and smiled bigger, "it's my shot, wish me luck," she said walking up the steps to the stage.

"Luck!" shouted Tala then he whispered to Kai, "maybe you should give her a good luck kiss Kai," then he smirked but winced when Kai punched him hard in the shoulder. Kai looked watching Jade pull the microphone from the stand.

Jade smiled down at her friends and waved at her brothers that were in the crowd and poked her tongue out at Jason, who narrowed his eyes and thought, 'now I have to win.'

The music started and Jade began singing hitting every note,

"_Up, up the feeling, this is revealing _

_  
Boy, I didn't know you cared _

_  
Must've been up on the weekend, in the club freakin' _

_  
Boy, I could see your stare _

_  
You were lookin' right at me, lookin' right back we _

_  
Knew there was something there _

_  
And I know you knew that if we did do this_

_  
It would be an affair _

_  
'Cos my man's at home, looking at the finger his ring goes on _

_  
He got trust in me, how am I gonna live with myself if I cheat _

_  
That'd be dumb, diggy diggy di dumb _

_  
Da don't want none _

_  
'Though I know it'd be fun to get some _

_  
Gotta run now, gotta go, gotta get home _

_  
'Cos my baby boy's on his own (twice) _

_  
Up on the dancefloor, then you go ask for _

_  
A night in with me _

_  
But you know that ain't gonna happen, I won't get trapped in _

_  
This, see it just ain't me _

_  
And you could try seduce me, but it's no use see _

_  
I'm in love with my baby _

_  
And I won't let you in, mess up and ruin _

_  
To do that I'd be crazy _

_  
'Cos my man's at home, looking at the finger his ring goes on _

_  
He got trust in me, how am I gonna live with myself if I cheat _

_  
That'd be dumb, diggy diggy di dumb _

_  
Da don't want none _

_  
'Though I know it'd be fun to get some _

_  
Gotta run now, gotta go, gotta get home _

_  
Cos my baby boy's on his own (twice) _

_  
There's no way I'm gonna play _

_  
I don't care what you gon say _

_  
Even tho' you make me crazy _

_  
I won't risk losin' my baby (twice) _

_  
That'd be dumb, diggy diggy _

_  
Da don't want none _

_  
'Though I know it'd be fun to get some _

_  
Gotta run now, gotta go, gotta get home _

_  
'Cos my baby boy's on his own (4x)," _

Jade finished on the last note and smiled brightly at the audience that had started cheering loudly. She handed the DJ the mike and got off the stage now thinking of a dance to do to the song. Kai and Tala were waiting at the steps smiling, Jade stopped in her tracks and stared at the, 'he looks even better when he smiles,' she thought as she continued her way down the stairs.

"You were great Jade, I didn't now you could sing. Oh look your brothers up," said Tala pointing up the stage his hand on her arm turning her to face the stage.

"You were good, great even but I'm just in it for cause sibling rivalry is interesting," complemented Kai also looking at the stage. Her brother was looking a bit nervous but looked a bit more determined and confident, Matt smiled weakly and started singing to 'I don't want to be' by Gavin Degraw.

"_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by impostors everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by a identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one to notice?  
I can't be the only one who's learned

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

Can I have everyone's attention please  
if you're not like this and that  
You're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain, the crust of creation  
My whole situation made from clay, dust, stone  
And now I'm telling everybody

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be  
I don't want to be," 

He finished the song and everyone clapped loudly like they did for his sister. He was smiling partly because he got the whole singing thing off his chest and partly because he sung well. He got off the stage to his brothers who were clapping him on the back and complementing him. Jade was also clapping because she too thought he was rather good.

Ten minutes later the DJ came back and the whole restaurant went quiet, he cleared his throat loudly and announced, "those that participated this round will you all come up on the stage," he waited patiently for the contestants to come up, "the following will make it to the next round where you are to come back next week and dance to the second song you chose," he took a deep breath and the whole room tensed, "please step forward when you hear your name... Kristy Nicolai," the said girl screamed and everyone clapped, "Damian Netley," he stood forward and shot the audience a charming smile, "Destiny Williams and Mark Chester," everyone clapped as they went forward, "and now for the sibling rivalry Jade and Jason Knight," everyone clapped loudly as they stepped forward and both bowed. When they realized they did this they turned their backs to each other scowling and walked off the stage.

"Great we'll come next week and cheer you on maybe with the others as well," said Tala smiling brightly and leading Jade out the door, Kai following next to them.

"When you say others, who?" she asked looking worried and opening the door and walking to her car.

"Just some friends," he got in Kai's car and put on the seat belt as Kai started the car.

"Whatever!" she yelled, "meet you at home!" and she zoomed off out of the car park, Jade's long black hair blowing in the wind and the music up full blast. Kai's car was following her home.

What'd you guys think, really I liked the songs, they're my fav songs now and I've got others. Please Review I would really appreciate it.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS POEM!!!!! I got it out of a book,

_Though you hang me on the gallows high,_

_This I say before I die._

_I swear by storm and devils wrack,_

_By hells black wind, I will be back._

_Whatever my sis, this town did more,_

_To murder me with this coward law._

_Look for my shape and look for my hate,_

_Look for my blood on your own home gate._

_Wait for the night when the full moon comes,_

_Wait for the night the black dog runs._

WHAT DO YOU THINK! OH yeah please review.


	7. Movies

So you guys liked the poem cool, but I didn't write it I thought youz would so I put it in. to the person about the cheerleading, I now agree with you she's a tomboy whose doing cheerleading but that's all for a reason. Like her brothers, I like Jason I don't have brothers or sisters so that's what I want in a brother. Anyway to the story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything so leave me alone. I want money to buy it and I don't have any.

Chapter seven: Movies 

Jade was in the games room which was on the second floor. The third floor had all the bedrooms and the second floor of the library. The games room was big and black; it had a lot of neon lights and bright club lights. The room was like a club it had a dance floor in the middle and a DJ system, which was blasting loud techno music. Along the left wall was what could have been mistaken as an arcade, it had any game you could think of, Jade was currently playing her favourite game 'Dance Dance Revolution' a crowd of boys that were Kai and Tala's friends were watching.

Kai and Tala were setting up the big poker table they had. When the game finished Jade said, "me and Tala will go get some food, you know chips and lollies."

"We don't have any lollies because Tyson will end up eating them all," said Kai who had taken a seat and was leaning on the two back legs with his eyes closed.

"You haven't seen my secret stash, oh and I get dibs on the seat next to Kai," said Jade walking out the door.

Jade entered her room with a bowl in her hands and went to her walk in closet and pulled down a big white box, she lifted the lid and smiled at her secret stash of lollies.

"So that's where you hide your secret stash," said a voice behind the girl.

Jade turned around and scowled, "its not a secret anymore, now what are you doing in my room, get out Kai," Jade resumed her position on the floor and started grabbing as many lollies she could fit in the bowl, she put the box back into its position on the shelf. Jade turned around and almost screamed when she came face to face with Kai, "Kai you dickhead," she breathed out. Jade walked past him and elbowed him hard in the stomach nearly knocking the wind out of him. When Kai was breathing normally again he turned around and walked up to Jade and pulled the bowl out of her hands he grabbed her by the arms and turned her around so she could face him. Jade was shocked, 'okay I wasn't expecting that, should of though, I need to train more I think. Oh god he looks even hotter up front and closer,' she thought. Jade moved her hands up his solid chest to move away his blueish hair.

Kai looked shocked for a moment then he relaxed staring into Jade's emerald green eyes, 'Tala and the other kids at school were right she is good looking, she's like a kid but can act like an adult when she needs to, she knows how to handle herself to. What the hell is she doing with her hand,' Kai thought still staring into her eyes.

"You have cool eyes Kai, good for scaring people and death glares, wish I had them, I'd look even better when I want to kill my brothers, more sinister," she smiled up at him.

Kai's cheeks grew hot at the complement so he said, "well your eyes are really green, like emeralds, so innocent and caring, with a hint of strength, courage and determination. Elbow me again and your pretty little face won't be all good looking again," Kai warned letting go of her thin athletic arms and walking towards the room's door.

"So are you saying that I'm good looking Kai," smirked Jade grabbing the bowl of lollies and following the red-eyed teen up the stairs. Jade brushed off the threat because she knew Kai wouldn't dare hurt a girl. Kai ignored what she said and continued walking up the stairs. Jade pouted but wasn't expecting to get any information out of him.

"I'm only repeating what the other boys at school say about you," he said now entering the games room and taking his seat. The other boys were already sitting down talking and eating the food Tala had already brought up. There were five other boys not including Tala and Kai, there were two blonde boys a big burly one by the name of Spencer, Jade considered him as the non talkative type, the other blonde Enrique was sort of good looking but was a continuous flirt, Bryan hag long shoulder length straight whiteish hair, another red head occupied the seat next to him and was a sarcastic, hot tempered guy Johnny and the last one was Ian he was a short midget freak and that's what Jade called him, he had deep purple hair and a big nose. Jade placed the bowl of lollies on the table and immediately everyone went for them. She took her seat next to Kai who went back to leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed, Jade poked him in the ribs resulting in him slipping and crash with a bang. All the boys fell silent and stared at Kai waiting for him to crack at the girl, but it never came. Jade got up from her seat smiling, she crouched next to him, "I'm so sorry," she choked out trying desperately not to laugh. Jade held out a hand and pulled up a grumbling Kai.

"You're not so innocent as I thought you're more of a trouble maker who's asking for it and will get it one day," he whispered when he came face to face with the girl again.

"What are you talking about Kai, do you think I did that on purpose? I was only trying to get your attention while the others stuffed their faces," she gave him an innocent smile and turned to glare at the other boys.

"Whatever, next time you want my attention just call my name or I'll hurt you," he said taking his seat and shuffling the cards, "are we going to play?" he said in a bored voice dealing the cards.

"You and your bloody threats," Jade mumbled and Tala smirked looking at his cards and placing them in order, "what are we playing?" she asked also placing her cards in order.

"Bullshit know how to play?" replied Ian looking up at her.

"Of course you nim rod," she muttered as the started.

"You good at lying?" he sneered putting down a six on top of a seven.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said putting down a five on top of an eight, which was an illegal move otherwise known as bullshit (look for the explanation back in chapter five.) but lucky for her no one caught her. Jade was good at bullshit playing so many times with her brothers becoming without loosing. Kai and Jade managed to catch Ian, Johnny, Enrique, Bryan, Spencer and Tala bullshitting most of the time. No one seemed to catch Jade or Kai and soon they both had one card left. It was Tala's turn and he put down a King, Jade smiled to herself, she put down a Queen, "I win," she said looking at Kai.

He stared at her, "bullshit," he growled.

"Check for yourself," she responded looking him in the eye. She watched as he flipped the card. She smirked as Kai swore, "Told you. I've never lost a game, what makes you think I'll lose this time," she took a sip of her coke and relaxed in her seat. Kai growled and started picking up all the cards everyone started laughing and when they did he shot them all death glare. It was sometime around ten and everyone was getting bored with playing cards, so they decided to go see a movie, (cinemas aren't closed yet).

Jade hopped into Kai's car along with Tala and Johnny, the others were going in Enrique's car. "What movie do you guys want to see?" she asked sighing as the cold refreshing air whipped past her face through the open window.

"I want to watch that new horror movie 'Queen of the Damned' how about you guys?" answered Johnny putting his head in between the gap between the font seats where Tala and Kai were sitting.

"Don't care," replied Jade in a bored voice seeing as she had already seen it.

"Okay, I like horror movies, if girls get scarred they lean on your shoulder," said Tala smirking and looking in the mirror.

Jade slapped him on the back of the head and Kai smirked, "don't look to forward into it," she retort sitting back down.

Kai parked the car near the cinema and they all went inside and brought tickets and popcorn. Jade brought large popcorn, a medium coke and three Mars bars. "You're going to get fat if you eat all that," said Tala looking at all the stuff she brought.

"Do you actually think about the way I look, I'm not into impressing guys anyway. Look here are the others," she said pointing at the others. They came over after they brought tickets to the movie. Soon everyone was entering the theatre, they all took a seat in the back row, Kai was sitting at the end in the corner next to the long red velvet curtains, Jade took a seat next to him then Tala went off with Enrique to sit next to a couple of girls. Bryan, Johnny, Spencer and Ian went to sit at the front because then you could see everything better and louder, Jade retorted in saying that their heads were going to be snapped back.

As the movie started, she started eating Kai reached over and took a Mars bar, "eat that and I'll bite your hand off," she snarled looking at him. She was getting annoyed because he had been staring at her for the past ten minutes.

She was getting bored and sleepy, she yawned and relaxed in her seat. Jade's eyes fluttered closed and her head fell onto Kai's shoulder and the box of popcorn fell to the floor. Kai looked shocked and lost, ' what do I do? I'll wake her if I move. But with her being asleep I might actually be able to have that Mars bar,' he thought reaching for the chocolate bar.

"Eat it and I'll bite you Kai," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"I thought you were asleep Jade, just let me have one please?" he pleaded shocked and surprised.

"Fine," she mumbled falling to sleep again. Kai reached for the chocolate bar and ate it quietly staring down at the girls head, 'she smells like vanilla and what the hell is Tala staring at,' he thought he put up his middle finger and mouthed, 'what the hell do you want?' Tala's smile grew bigger and he turned around again to watch the movie.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade woke with a start, eyes wide, she soon realized that it was one of the girls that yelled in fright, "stupid girls, its only a movie," she mumbled angrily resting back down. Jade turned to look at Kai who had also woken up and was also resting back into the comfort of his seat. Jade looked down and wondered why her stomach felt heavy and warm and just realized that Kai's arm was around her, she blushed and understood that she had fallen asleep on Kai, "sorry," she mumbled not looking at him.

"At what," Kai yawned, "it was so comfortable until the girl screamed, I'm tired and was comfortable I'm going back to sleep," he murmured closing his eyes.

"I'm tired to and was comfortable I think I'll resume my spot in your arms they're warm," she whispered lying down against his chest. Peacefully they both fell asleep, Jade smiled secretly to herself while she dreamed and Kai tightened his grip around her all self consciously of coarse.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they movie finished Kai woke up and looked at the blurry figure of Tala smirking down at him, "had fun Kai," he smirked.

"What you talking bout'?" he grumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Who cares, the movie finished and I think some of us want to go home and sleep," said Johnny who was currently leaning against the wall, "wake the girl and lets get out of here," he said motioning to the girl in Kai's arms.

Kai looked uneasy for a moment, "should I wake her up she looks real tired?" he asked looking at Tala. The others just stared at him and shrugged.

"Personally if it was me I wouldn't wake her, just pick her up Kai and take her to bed, I'll drive cause Johnny is a bad drivers," said Tala casually and walking out the doors with Johnny protesting behind him. Kai picked up the girl gently, which he was surprised by and brought her to the car; he sat down in the backseat with the sleeping girl across his lap. Tala smirked evilly and parked the car beside Jade's cars in the garage. Tala pulled the keys from the ignition and walked and unlocked the door, Johnny and Tala entered the house and waited for Kai. Kai entered and walked up the stairs to her room, he opened the door and gently placed her on her bed pulling the covers over her. He exited and said a quick thanks and goodbye to Johnny and Tala who left and went to their own homes. The others didn't bring their cars and were dropped off by Bryan. Kai went back up stairs to his room, which was across from Jade's.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Review please. Means a lot to me if you did I got exams next week AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

_Just want you to know your friendship means a lot to me. _

_If we were on a sinking ship and there was only one life jacket, I would really fucking miss ya!_

What do you think of that one. Review please.


	8. A small favour

Thanx to my reviewers those reviews really helped, tell me if you have any poems and I'll put them in at the end of the chapters. Today was sort of boring and in math! I usually like math, I finished my Italian revision sheet, which I made now I have to look after my friends and photocopy it. Tomorrows gonna be close to 33 degrees and I have sport in thick sport tracksuit pants and on a black rubber soccer pitch (it's Fifa approved and cost around twenty-five thousand dollars) it sucks up all the heat and I hate it. I don't like my class much apart from the fact that I have all my best friends in their but my class is full of the 'soccer gang' or popular people that cause trouble, our class I known as the 'soccer class'. But to the story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter eight: A small favour**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade was at school walking down the halls to her locker. She saw Max, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Kenny and some pink haired girl that she didn't know. All of them walked up to her after spotting her in the corridor. She turned around and greeted them, Jade's green eyes landed on a pretty girl who had waist length pink hair and golden eyes they were a bit like Ray's but a bit more yellow. The girl smiled and introduced herself, "hey I'm Mariah and Ray's girlfriend. I finally get to meet you, the others told me about you. That you live with Kai and have two cars," she said, she shifted her books so she could get a free hand to shake Jade's.

"Nice to meet you, yeah I live with Kai and it gets fun, we played poker yesterday, anyway I have to get my books cya around," smiled Jade walking off down the busy hall. Jade blushed again for the third time that morning at having remembered what had happened that morning when she woke up.

_::Flashback::_

Jade walked out of her room confused and into the kitchen. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and was now currently yawning, Jade suddenly realized that she was still in her clothes from the night before, with an exception that someone took her jewellery and shoes off. She spotted Kai in the dinning room after walking through the kitchen, "Kai how'd I get home?" she mumbled still looking tired, after all she had just woken up.

"I took you home after the movie, Tala had to drive as well, I was tired and fell asleep during the movie," he replied in a bored voice. Jade just blushed as she remembered falling asleep in his arms.

"How'd I get to bed?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. She was now fully awake and was still blushing; she looked down at her feet to keep her eyes averted from Kai's as the burned a hole into her.

"I took you to bed, I've got to say your one of the lightest girls I've ever meet," he said now amused as he watched the girl blush a deeper red.

"Oh...um...t-thanks Kai, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," she apologised turning back towards the kitchen, trying to cool down at how hot it went inside.

"Oh none at all," he smirked returning to his coffee and homework which he didn't do.

_::End Flashback::_

Jade felt like punching him when he did that, 'so he had noticed I blush damn,' she thought. Jade looked up surprised, she was standing in front of her locker. Miriam was standing next to her locker talking to a brown haired girl. The girl was the same height as herself and had neat wavy hair, her side part fringe covered up her right blue eye. Miriam turned around and smiled as Jade opened her locker, "Jade I would like you to meet my friend, Celeste (its pronounced Cheleste in Italian and it means blue as in the colour, just thought I'd tell you). Celeste this is Jade the other cheerleader captain and the new girl in my class," Miriam said motioning the two girls to shake hands.

Jade shook hands with the girl and said, "you're Italian, your names the colour blue, suits you I reckon especially with the eyes," complimented Jade she turned back to her locker and frowned. Her locker was messy and she had only arrived at the school yesterday, she was searching drastically for her sketchpad and lab coat, (lab coat is used for experiments in science class' and is also used in art to protect clothes). Jade's classes for the day were art, Italian, double English and double Music.

"Yeah I'm Italian how'd you know?" she asked after closing her locker. Miriam and Celeste watched the girl rummage around in her locker, "would you like some help?" she added.

"Che cosa? Nessun non si preoccupi. Ho studiato l'italiano per tredici anni ed ho usato andare sulle feste là," she replied in Italian. Miriam looked confused and stared at them, "Miriam I said 'what? No don't worry. I studied Italian for thirteen years and I used to go on holidays there," she repeated but in English this time. Celeste smiled and was about to say something when the bell for homeroom rang.

"Bye gotta go to class," she said hurrying down the hall to her classroom. Jade still hadn't found her books and reassured Miriam that she should go ahead without her.

"You sure," she asked staring at the girl.

"Yea I'm sure, I promise I won't be late, now hurry or you might be," she said shooing her friend away from her locker. Miriam looked uncertain for a moment but waved and took off to class, "found them!" she yelled pulling out her books and lab coat making the rest of the contents in the locker fall to the ground, she stared at the mess that lay before her and sighed, mumbling she picked them up and stuffed them in her locker. Jade attempted to close the door but it sprung open again. She growled in frustration as I opened again. Jade didn't notice that a pair of crimson eyes were watching her or standing right next to her.

"Having locker trouble," he sneered as he opened his locker own locker that was right next to hers.

"No, no, I mean I _want _my locker to not close and make me late, actually the late part I don't mind," she said sarcastically turning to face Kai who resumed his spot and started staring at her again, "stop staring," she snapped a hand still on the door.

"Move," he ordered moving forward, Jade took a step back and watched as Kai punched the locker to close it.

"You mean I had to punch it, this is just like my old school," she growled glowered at the door. Kai walked past her without saying any thing, "Kai wait up," she said hurrying into step with him, "what classes do you have," she asked peeking at him through the corner of her eye. He was wearing a tight white muscle shirt underneath an unbuttoned black button up shirt and some baggy blue jeans. Jade was wearing a sleeveless dress red dress that went diagonal, starting from upper thigh and stopped at her knee. She wore it over a pair of blue jeans with a jean jacket; on her neck was a Lapis Lazuli necklace. The crystal was shaped as a long hexagonal prism, which pointed at the ends. Her jet-black hair was wavy today and her lips a light pink, dangling from each ear were some wavy earrings that curled around each other.

"I have the same classes as you, Jade," he responded stating the obvious.

He opened the classroom door and both of them stepped through, everyone was staring at him and most of the girls glared at Jade while most of the boys glared at Kai. Both of them took seats at the back of the class and Miriam turned in her seat and asked, "where were you, class started five minutes ago?"

"Locker trouble," she replied, "here Miss! And plus its only homeroom who cares," she said after she announced to the teacher she wasn't absent.

"I guess your right, anyway you done with the cheerleading uniforms cause I'll give them to Coach Riley, now if you want," she took the piece of paper from Jade, "wow Jade you are a good drawer, like the uniforms," she said studying the uniform. On the paper was a good copy of the sketch of the cheerleading uniforms, the top had one sleeve it was black and red with the words 'Dragons' on the front, a green dragon was curling into the word, the skirt was short and came up to mid thigh it was also black, red and green.

"You don't have art with me, that sucks, who else has art with me and Kai?" she asked disappointed that her friend wasn't in her class.

"Um..." she started looking around the room, "you, Kai, Celeste she's not in our class but shares the same electives as us and Tala, that's all I think," she said turning back to Jade. The bell went and they both stood up they said goodbye to each other and Jade stayed behind to wait for Tala and Kai.

"Hey Jade how'd you sleep and are you gonna start working on the dance for the thing at Pizza Planet?" asked Tala putting an arm around Jade's shoulder making the girls walking in the corridors to glare at Jade.

Jade shrugged his arm off, blushed at the mention of last night and muttered, "I slept well and with the dance I'm thinking of getting some people to do it with me you know, were allowed and all, but I don't know many people to do it with me. I was starting to think I'll ask Miriam but I won't another two people to do it with?"

They both entered the art room and all took seats far away from Kiki and her gang of skanks who unfortunately shared their class. Celeste came over and took a seat next to Jade, she said hi to the two boys and started talking with Jade in Italian, who only laughed and thought it was kind of fun. Kai and Tala looked at each other and shrugged and started putting on their lab coats.

Tala found himself staring Jade's new friend, he looked over her and couldn't help but feel attracted to her. He heard her giggle and he thought of how angelic she sounded. He was pretty surprised as was Kai that they both knew how to speak in Italian. Both the boys knew Italian, learning it at school so they had often caught parts of their conversation, stuff like if she knew how to dance which she did then it lead to Jade asking her if she would dance in the competition and Celeste said yes, then it lead to family and life with Kai. Tala threw a glance at Kai and saw him working on his painting but was still listening intently, "Leur parlant vous Kai, elle aime vivre avec vous. Comment allez-vous se sentant à ce sujet, me dites-vous qu'êtes vous sentiment pour elle, attiré à elle? (Their talking about you Kai, she likes living with you. How are you feeling about this, tell me are you feeling for her, attracted to her?" smirked Tala fluently in French, he dipped his brush into the paint and stroked his painting.

Jade stopped talking and narrowed her eyes at Tala, "Tala you can't ask that, if you're going to try and talk secretly talk a language I don't understand," she snapped. Celeste giggled and stared as Tala's face paled, Kai smirked but continued painting.

"You understand f-French," he stuttered, "what don't you know?" he mumbled quietly but Jade heard anyway.

"Why would I tell you, anyway you're the only guys I know so can I ask you a small teeny-tiny favour?" she replied innocently putting on a puppy face.

"Depend," Kai dragged hesitant at the answer.

"Well..." she started

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

HeHeHe!!!!! Cliffie again HaHa!! Hope you all liked that new character and all. I got two poems hope you like them.

_Who wills,_

_Can._

_Who tries,_

_Does._

_Who loves, _

_Lives_

That ones a bit dodgy but oh well, this ones a bit better I got it out of my friends planner.

_Kisses a gamble,_

_Loves a game,_

_Guys do the fuckin,_

_Girls get the blame,_

_Five minutes of passion,_

_Nine months of pain,_

_Baby needs a name._

_Daddy's a bastard,_

_Mommy's a whore,_

_This wouldn't have happened,_

_If the condom never tore._

Please review; I'll luv you if you do so please, (pouting).


	9. Kai's IOU

Not much happened yesterday was hot and 31 degrees my best friend wagged school and stayed home, I got hit in the jaw with soccer ball by my friend. But it turned out okay I got to have an ice pack. Today math was boring which is bad cause I love math and my math teacher said that I should get an A in the exam. I found out that this boy in my class may become a serial killer, he wants to rip my pencil case, break my best friends glasses, kick my other best friend up the but, chuck a rock at his friends head, kick his other friend in the nuts and wants to rape his best friend. My best friend and I were giggling so much we got in trouble, of coarse he was joking but in was still funny, the thing that scares me most is the fact that it is possible to do this, he's already stabbed the table with his pen when me and him were playing knots and crosses he is so stupid, he also wants to get something pointy to poke some ones eye, eg: a compass.

**Chapter nine: Kai's I.O.U**

"Well..." she started, "you know the dance at Pizza Planet, the competition. Well I need some dancers, male dancers. My brothers can't dance and I already know what dance they'll be doing, it's the song 'Badaboom' by B2K from You got served. I'm the one that made the dance, pretty stupid if you know what I mean," she said quickly, taking her lab coat off, as the bell was about to ring.

"You want Tala and myself to dance with you? I'm not doing any slow dancing," and Kai also taking his lab coat off.

"Well yes and it's a sort of fast song, I already know the moves to the song, I've done it before and you've got easy parts, Celeste and myself have much harder moves to do than you guys, so please?" she asked putting on a puppy look. She took a seat and looked down at the table, "Tala's already said yes-"

"You have!?" Kai growled turning to face Tala who was standing behind Kai nodding his head. He stopped and stared at Kai in shock,

"N-no, I-I mean yes I did and you can't do anything about it," he said standing up start, "she needs us and she's your housemate Kai and plus she can now owe you, she's in your debt," he whispered leaning towards his best friend.

"Your right," Kai smirked and then he said loudly, "I'll only do it because now you owe me, you know an I.O.U." Celeste thought it was best if she stayed out of the argument, instead she was daydreaming about Tala.

"What? No way, that's not fair but I'll do it anyway, just these simple rules, no sex okay?" she replied a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm not that sick," he mumbled, he got up as the bell rang and walked to his next class, Tala following next to him. Jade sighed and bid goodbye to her friend and followed the two boys.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade sat at the back next to the window where she watched some P.E class playing volleyball. Their teacher was away and no one had bothered to go to the office to ask for a sub. Currently she was listening to her iPod, she felt a little bothered and annoyed because most of the boys were staring at her, grumbling to herself she picked up her pen and started drawing in her exercise book. Jade looked up and turned off her iPod as Kiki walked past her to where Kai and his friends were sitting, which was right behind her. "Hey Kai," she greeted in her seductive voice. Today she was wearing a really short red mini skirt and an orange v-neck top. 'That top clashes to much' Jade thought. Kai ignored the girl standing there and all his friends had stopped talking, "I was wondering if you could give me a ride home, cause my cars at the mechanics," Kiki continued. Jade looked at Kai and she saw his brow furrowed in concentration 'he can't, no he wouldn't he doesn't like her,' Jade thought.

"No," he replied uninterested, he looked up and saw Jade looking relived. Jade started smirking and watched as Kiki's eyes widened.

"Kai come on please, I need a lift how am I supposed to get home?" she started begging and Jade frowned she was getting annoying the outfit and the fact that she was begging. Jade smirked again as an evil idea popped into her head 'hope Kai says yes.'

"Kai?" Jade interrupted, "I need a lift myself what do ya say?" Jade looked at Kiki who had stopped pleading and turn to scowl.

"He's taking me home Jade, not you. He doesn't even know you," she scoffed, she turned back to Kai, "so I'll-"

"Jade I'll take you home meet me at my car," Jade looked happy and smirked as Kiki's eyes widened.

"No way! You say yes to her and not me, what does she have that I don't?" the red haired girl shrieked, he face turning the same colour as her hair.

"Kiki, it's not the fact of what I have, it's the fact that my house is closer to where he lives that or he doesn't like you," Jade said putting her iPod back on. Kiki huffed and stalked off to her friends. Everyone laughed and continued talking again, Kai was leaning on the hind legs of his chair staring at the black haired girl in front of him, "Kai!" she suddenly shouted. She heard a loud bang and everyone was laughing clutching their sides. She turned in her seat and saw Kai picking himself off the floor, he sent a death glare in her direction, she smiled and said, "you said next time I want your attention I have to call your name out and not poke you." She giggled silently went back to looking out the window. (I did this to the kid mentioned at the top that should be a killer, I called out his name and everyone started laughing it was hilarious.)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade was at the letterbox checking the mail, she walked through the door of the kitchen and found Kai was busy making dinner, "you got mail, looks fancy," she put the letters that were mostly to Kai on the island and walked out the door. She entered her room and picked up her laptop, walking back into the kitchen she started to plug it in. It was quiet for a few minutes and the kitchen started to fill with the delicious aromas of Kai's cooking. Jade was typing away madly at an essay she had due in the morning.

Kai walked to the letter and peered at it closely, it was mailed in a gold envelope, "it's from my mum and grandfather," he suddenly said, he started to open it.

"And I care, why?" Jade asked not taking her eyes off the laptop.

Kai ignored this statement as he read his letter, his face turned into a scowl and his eyes narrowed, "no way am I going to that," he mumbled scrunching up the letter, "I need a date, bull, I am not going to a bloody snooty party," he continued taking a seat next to the girl who had stopped typing.

"I hate those parties, the dancing and the dressing up," she said saving her work and turning her laptop off.

Kai looked up surprised, "you go to those parties? Cause if you do I think I have figured the I.O.U," he said smiling.

"Never seen you smile, you look nice smiling and yes I do go to those parties but with my family and no I will not be your date," she replied opening the fridge and taking out a can of coke.

"Come on you owe me for the whole dance thing, if you don't do this I won't do you your favour," he crossed his arms against his chest and lifted an eyebrow.

'To have Kai dance and me go to the party or not to have Kai dance and not have to go to the party. I need him to dance... oh man,' she battled weighing all the possibilities in her head, "fine I'll do it but this does not leave the kitchen," she agreed letting her head drop.

"Great thanks," thanked Kai getting up and to the stove, "don't worry I'll be there and perhaps Tala," he reassured seeing that Jade wasn't as happy and was still frowning.

"Oh great, I feel a lot better," she mumbled starting to get plates and cutlery ready.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This chappie wasn't as good as my other ones, but please review I don't feel like dropping on my knees and begging I have a headache. Poem time:

_I had a boyfriend named Billy Bob   
He was quite fascinating and he offered me a job   
A good heart he had, and he's as solid as a rock   
Nice to be around with, and loved to fish by the dock   
I might be off track so I'll tell you the story of my job   
At first I wasn't good at it, I was such a slob   
It was my first time doing this so I had to act fast   
I put it by my lips and WOW I had a blast!!!   
I was only about twelve, so yes I was ashamed   
He couldn't believe I have never done this, I felt so lame   
He looked at me and said, "Geez, you should have learned this"   
OHHHH I wanted to punch him with my fist   
But I kept my cool and begin to blow   
My jaw was hurting, so of course I blew slow   
He said, "Come on' you can blow better than that!"   
Who did he think he was? Mr. Big Brat?   
So I blew and I blew trying my best to impress him   
I felt so ridiculous, like a chicken or a wimp   
I was running out of breath   
But I still continued on with the rest   
He was impressed with my blow job   
I was so happy I wanted to sob   
I told him, "I don't want to work for your show"   
He said, "It's going to be taped for people to buy, don't you want to blow!"   
I gave him more blow jobs and I was done   
I told him I had to go, he said, "Bye, I had fun"   
I had a blast too but I'll never want to learn to blow.....................   
BUBBLES AGAIN!!!!_

_P.S ...Get your mind out the GUTTER you perverts...:P_

Ha Ha! You like that one I found it on the net. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	10. The mall

Hey I wrote this today Monday the twenty second of November the first day of my exams. I had my English exam today and English being my worst subject it probably sucked, then I had History, the great thing is me being the second last person on the roll, I got to sit next to the wall where all the posters for our history projects were but being me I memorized everything so need to cheat. Gotta study for Italian, which should be easy, coming from an Italian background, and then I have science that one will be easy to. Sorry I have not written in a few days but studying takes up a lot of time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter ten: the mall**

"You said when I took this bet that the dance moves would be easy," grumbled Kai as he stepped back into the house after saying goodbye to Tala, Celeste and Mariam. They had just been spent three hours practicing the dance for the next day.

"Your moves are pretty easy compared to what we have to do," mumbled Jade who sat on the velvet couch and relaxed closing her eyes.

"You're the one who made the dance, why didn't do something easy?" asked Kai as he took a seat next to the girl. Jade opened one eye and peered at Kai, he was just sitting there with his eyes closed, "quit staring at me," he growled. Jade closed her eye and then switched spots so her head was on Kai's lap, "if I had the energy right now I'd push you off," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"You know that aerobic respiration, is a process in which animals convert food into usable energy and that it occurs in the mitochondria and that the word equation is glucose oxygen carbon dioxide water energy (soz but I just finished my science exam, today's Tuesday and we had to learn this really I should be studying for maths and food tech)," she said groggily, still lying on Kai.

"And the whole point in telling me this?" he asked while staring at the TV even though it was off.

"Felt like it, you're comfortable you know," she replied changing the subject. Jade shifted so she could look at Kai, he cracked an eye open and then closed it again.

"I'm soooo glad that you're comfortable," he said sarcastically.

"Aw I didn't know you cared," she smirked, "I'm going to take a bath, where I can hopefully fall asleep and drown in the relaxation of the water," she got up and left Kai all alone in the lounge room.

Two minutes later the phone rang, Kai just sat there watching the phone, "Hello, Kai speaking," he greeted in a bored voice as he finally answered the phone.

"Evening, is my daughter there," asked a woman politely on the other side.

Kai being as polite as he can replied, "depends who your daughter is."

"Oh sorry, may I please speak to Jade," she apologised.

"No need to apologise, but sorry Jade's having a bath right now can I take a massage," Kai grabbed a note pad and pen from underneath the side table and wrote down the massage.

"Thank you Kai, you sound pretty young are you the boy my son was complaining about," she asked curiously.

"Depends if your son said the words she's living with or housemate," he replied.

"My son said both, anyway thankyou again hope you have a good day, bye," the women hung up and Kai placed the phone back onto the receiver. He walked to his room and sat down at his desk and turned the compute on. Kai's room was a light royal blue and the curtains were black, his bed covers were a dark blue and the doors were painted black. His room was exactly the same as Jade's but different colour and furniture, his room had a leather couch in front of a TV as Jade had beanbags next to her stereo, his stereo was next to the TV.

Kai logged into MSN and started searching for someone to talk to. The bottom bar started flicking so he clicked on it. 'Didn't manage to drown, who the hell is…Jade' Kai thought as he started typing.

Didn't manage to drown says: Hello

Bored, tired and hungry says: Aren't you supposed to be having a bath?

Didn't manage to drown says: I'm saying hello to someone named Bored, Tired and Hungry

Bored, tried and hungry changes name to getting annoyed, irritated and aggravated.

Getting annoyed, irritated and aggravated says: …

Didn't manage to drown says: oh! Hello Kai!

Getting annoyed, irritated and aggravated changes name to I'm bored

I'm bored says: I'm seriously bored

Didn't manage to drown changes name to I'm bored shitless too

I'm bored shitless says: I'm hungry want food I'll go out and buy some after I go to the mall

I'm bored says: Why are you going to the mall?

I'm bored shitless says: I'm bored shitless

I'm bored says: understandable, can I come?

I'm bored shitless says: whatever

Kai shut the computer and went to grab his wallet off the table, he walked out the foyer and saw Jade standing there, her black hair was still damp and was wavy, she was wearing a deep blue skirt that were really shorts that came to around mid thigh and had a silt along the right side, she was wearing a matching blue bikini type top (what she is wearing is sot of like what Yuna and Rikku where when they are the thief if Final Fantasy X2) over the top was a light white jacket. Kai's mouth dropped open; 'different' he thought 'I certainly like.'

"See something you like? Now hurry up," she growled as she walked out the door.

Kai followed her out the door, "whose car?" he asked.

Jade continued walking, "neither, walking" she replied without turning around. Kai just shrugged and followed her out the gate, "so what do you think? I didn't have any other clothes to where, I seriously need to do the laundry."

Kai looked her over again before saying, "different," he replied, "never thought of you as the type to wear something like that, thought you hated skirts."

"One, this is my beachwear like I said before didn't have anything else to wear," Kai snorted at this but Jade continued, "and two which is a correction, this is not a skirt these are shorts."

"You think I'm actually interested, anyway why are we here?" said Kai who stopped in front of the mall.

"Bored remember, I'm going to buy some thing what for me in the food court," Jade said as they entered, she ran to one of her favourite clothes shops and quickly came out wearing some jeans and a slightly see through white peasant top.

"That was quick don't girls usually take forever in malls to chose clothes and stuff?" asked Kai who hadn't even reached the food court yet.

"Not all girls take forever, me I hate shopping, its so boring," replied Jade who was carrying a bag which held her jacket and skirt (remember sort of see through shirt she's wearing her bikini like top underneath).

"If shopping is so boring why'd you come here when you don't want to be bored," he asked in a dull voice. He walked over to a hamburger place and ordered while Jade was next to him at a chicken place ordering chicken and chips.

"Because the mall isn't just for shopping its for eating, looking at games, playing at the arcade and causing trouble," she replied grabbing her food and searching for a table.

"Whatever, so what mischief will you be doing today?" he stared at her curiously.

"Who said anything about me wanting to do any mischief today, I'm so lazy I can't be bothered," she took a bite out of her chicken and looked around the place. Kai was lazy to so he just started eating his hamburger.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until it was broken by a high-pitched voice, "Kai! OMG what are you doing here? I missed you so much," suddenly a red head lunched it self at Kai, Kai acted fast and pushed his chair out of the way, he got up and grabbed a hysterical Jade, who was on the verge of falling out of her chair and started sprinting down the mall dodging shoppers. Kiki lay on the fall and glared at her friends who were giggling behind her.

"So much for not causing trouble today," giggled Jade as they exited the mall, after the running. Kai smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. It was now sunset and Jade was leading Kai to the park where they could relax more.

When they arrived, Jade walked to the monkey bars and back flipped her way up and landed gently on the bars, she took a seat and stared at the sky. "I think I'll just climb up," said Kai as he climbed up and next to Jade.

Jade softly giggled then sighed as she looked back at the sky after watching Kai get up, "my brother Jason and Matt use to take me here all the time and that was before Jason turned into a annoying jerk," Jade said still staring at the sky. Kai looked at her and her eyes held joy and laughter, "Jason would always protect me cause Matt would always go make a fool of himself in front of the girls and once I got hurt… I think… anyway I got hurt and the Jerk helped me and looked after me, he always made me laugh," she continued, "you know what the best thing about him is, its that its even more fun picking a fight with him because… well it just is," she leaned back and almost fell off but lucky for her Kai caught her.

Jade blushed as Kai pulled her back up into a sitting position, "you're clumsy," he said looking at her.

"That I am," she countered, "actually its more…no wait…clumsiness is the word," she said nodding. Kai shook his head 'hopeless' he thought 'totally hopeless.'

'You don't think she's totally hopeless do you' said that annoying nagging voice in Kai's head (that I don't have, which is true too never heard it before).

'What do you want now' Kai thought exasperated.

'I mean she's beautiful, strong, intelligent, athletic and single,' it said.

'Is that what you want and to think I thought I actually cared, oh well,' he thought sarcastically.

'You know very well that you care, because I'm that little nagging voice in your head that can hear what your thinking,' it said in a sing song voice.

"Get lost and leave me alone," Kai replied staring at the ground.

"What? Oh its your little voice speaking isn't it, that bloody annoying one huh?" Jade asked in amusement.

"Shit," Kai swore, Jade smiled and leaned towards Kai whispering in his ears,

"I think our brains think a like," she whispered, Kai got goose bumps as her breath tickled his ear. 'What the hell did that mean?' he thought.

'Well…'

"Nooooooo, not you again,' Kai growled as the voice came back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well what'd you think pretty well for me trying to study and type at the same time. Heres your poem:

When I'm born, I'm black, when I grow up, I'm black, when I go in sun, I'm black, when I'm cold, I'm black, when I'm scared, I'm black, when I'm sick, I'm black, and when I die, I'm still black. You white folks....when your born, your pink, when you grow up, your white, when you go in sun, your red, when your cold, your blue, when your scared, your yellow, when your sick, your green, when your bruised, your purple, and when you die, your grey. So who you calling coloured folk's??? ....

I don't know if that is racist but I thought it was kinda true. Any way love ya. My new story is called 'Neighbours now team-mates' so take a look. I've got exams tomorrow Math and Food tech, Italian and Science were easy I was the first one to finish got bored in the forty minutes we had left so I started counting the nails in the ceiling and there is approximately ninety six. Now hurry up and

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	11. Dance

Hey guys its Dark Cherry Angel with a new chapter and this is after exams, my last exam was today, it was Math and Food Tech, let me tell you what subjects I got into, VCE (Victorian Certificate of Education) Biology, Introduction to Hospitality, Media Production and in semester one I have two sport classes cool yeah their Alternative sport (inline hockey, fencing, archery, etc,) the other one was a reserve cause I didn't get into Textiles so I got into Personal Health & Fitness (body combat, gym, etc,). I can't wait. Heres your chapter and then I four days off too.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter eleven: dance**

It was Monday morning and Jade was standing by the stove cooking breakfast, while Kai was having a shower. Jade while flipping a pancake was reading a book, she was hardly paying attention to what she was doing and she didn't really care. She flipped the last pancake onto Kai's plate and turned off the stove, closing her book she picked up Kai's and her plate into the dinning room. The dinning room was big and had a long oak table in the middle, many paintings hung on the cream walls, and a big bay window was situated at the end of the room. Jade took her seat near the window and began eating while trying to read at the same time, Jade had many experience at doing to things at once so she didn't end up missing her mouth. Kai walked into the room and took a seat opposite Jade, he stared at his food and shrugged and started eating.

"Did you do the assignment for English?" Jade asked as she finished a thick novel in record time. Kai nodded and continued eating, Jade shrugged, "for the week I've been here I've gotten to know you pretty well, you don't like mornings is how I sum it up," she leaned on the back of her chair legs and watched as Kai looked up bored.

"And for the time I've known you, you like to make conversation in the morning, like to roller blade and destroy Kiki's life," Jade smirked at that, "and you like to do this…JADE!" Kai shouted then he smirked as Jade hit the ground with a loud thump. Jade groaned and picked herself off the ground.

"I hate you," she growled rubbing her head.

"Now you don't mean that hate is a strong word, you're probably looking for dislike," Kai sneered, standing up to leave for school.

"You're right hate is to strong, just like how love is a strong word too," she replied grabbing her keys off the hook by the door, "and no one can hate you but perhaps really loathe or really dislike you," she added turning to face him.

"Whatever, you lost me and I won't be coming back," he shrugged and jumped into his car.

"Aw, Kai couldn't keep up," she mocked using a baby voice, she hopped onto her motorbike and drove off towards school, Kai growled and followed her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai and Jade were both standing against the wall in their P.E class listening to the instructions given by the teacher, "today class we'll be doing athletics, like sprinting, high jump, long jump, etc. first I want to time you to see how fast you are at running 800 metres, then you an go try the other activities. First up will be boys, girls you can chat quietly amongst yourselves," the teacher walked up to the starting point and held the clipboard and stopwatch in her hands, "first up Luke Daniel."

Jade sat down bored not many people were in her class and most of them weren't her friends, Tala and Kai were waiting patiently to do the run. The black haired girl went through her sport bag and took out her iPod and two pens. While she was listening to music and twirling the pens in her hands she didn't realize that someone was standing over her. She looked up with a 'what the hell do you want' look and then returned to twirling her pens. Kiki huffed impatiently and stood there with her arms crossed, her athletic skirt was rolled up and she was tapping her foot, which was driving Jade up the wall, when she got annoyed she would crack her knuckles, which would either result in someone getting hurt or she to start shouting and insulting the person. 'She doesn't stop soon she will get her face punched in' she gritted her teeth. Closing her eyes she took off her headphones and asked, "what do I owe you the pleasure of ruining my life?"

Kiki simpered and held a hand to her mouth, "I just wanted to know if the rumours are true," she giggled and she put a hand on her hip and sickly smiled at Jade which made her wince.

"And what rumours are these?" Jade couldn't care less about rumours or if people were talking about her, all she knew was that most of them were lies.

"That you live with Kai and that you two are going out," she replied looking a Jade for a reaction.

Jade looked at her nails and then looked up at the red haired girl, "oh and to think it would have been some good gossip," she said uninterested.

"Well is it true or what?" Kiki asked getting impatient and tapping her foot again.

Jade's eye was twitching and she started to crack her knuckles again, "Yes I live with Kai and no I'm not going out with him. Kiki I do have to say that you do wonders with make up at covering that black eye you got yesterday," Jade smirked and got up as the girls were called to do the run.

Jade was running and Kiki was in front of her but not for long, Jade ran her ponytail flying behind her, she pasted Kiki and was the first girl that made it to the finishing line, mind you Kiki was last.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Being a Monday Tala was over as it was poker night, Jade was in her room as she had get changed for the dance that Jade and the others were doing. Mariam and Celeste were there also and were currently going through Jade's wardrobe to pick something to wear themselves. Jade had picked out some black cargos and was wearing a spaghetti strapped violet mid riff top that showed her tattoos, now all she had to do was wait for the other girls to get ready. Tala came in and sat on the bed next to Jade who was lying down staring at the ceiling, "Jade do you have a matching top for this?" Celeste came out holding a blue skirt; she blushed when she saw Tala.

Jade looked up at her friend and replied, "yellow top like this," she pulled at the strap and let go so it lashed at her skin.

"What about me Jade?" whined Mariam standing in the doorway of the wardrobe.

"Pick my white board shorts and wear a orange top like this," Jade instructed, the way she saw it was that each have their own colours and piece of clothing, Jade hating skirts went for the pants, Mariam didn't mind either preferred pants and Celeste chose the skirt. The boys on the other hand were hard to pick for but they all just agreed that they got to wear what they chose. Tala was wearing baggy jeans a black muscle shirt, a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned and a cream blazer on top, (sort of like what usher wears in his film clip 'Yeah') Kai came in and sat down wearing the same thing as Tala but with Black baggy jeans, white muscle shirt, red button up shirt that was unbuttoned and a black blazer, "nice," Jade said now sitting up and looking the two boys up and down.

"Not to bad yourself," complimented Kai, also looking Jade up and down. Tala wolf whistled as all the girls were out, all them looking good.

"Lets go before Tala gets excited and wets himself," Jade said bored, she grabbed a bag and walked out of the room.

"Hey when did you get the tattoos?" squealed Celeste and Mairiam as they both ran up to Jade. They moved Jade's wavy pink tipped hair out of the way and peered at her tattoos, "they are so cool."

"Got them, I don't know, don't know why you care, now lets hurry up," she replied still bored, "Who do you want to go with?" she asked jumping behind the steering wheel.

"Lets go all together," replied Mariam with a shrug.

"Okay," Jade started the car and waited for them all to get in; when the y did she drove off to Pizza Planet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I am so nervous, I can't believe that some kids from school are going to be here, this is so embarrassing," mumbled Celeste. They were all standing next to the dance floor watching groups dance.

"Who cares and plus would I embarrass you all especially if I attend the school too," reassured Jade.

"Trust me she would, hello munchkin," said a voice very close to Jade's ear. Jade growled and stomped on her brother's foot hard, "ow," he groaned.

"Ahh… who are they?" whispered Mariam to Kai, watching the seen amused.

"Jade's brothers, that one that got stomped on is Jade's overprotective and annoying brother Jason, the others I don't really know well," he mumbled back.

"Glad to see you all made it dear brother, now watch as I whoop your but and win," Jade smirked and crossed her arms and waited for a comeback but he got interrupted by the DJ.

"Jason Knight if you please, he will be dancing with his brothers Matt, Andrew and Greg, who I believe are Jade's brothers too," the DJ walked off the stage and Jade's brothers took their places on the dance floor.

The music to B2K's 'Badaboom' started playing and soon they were dancing (sort of like a dance from 'You got served'). 'I know this dance' Jade thought as she smiled 'change the music but use my moves smart, got to give credit for that,' she thought. Jade watched and couldn't help but smile even more, she started to dance the same moves as her brothers when the music paused she continued to dance, naturally this was her part in the dance, everyone was watching them like a ping pong game, the song did a loud whistle and John the youngest boy came sliding through his brothers legs ending the dance, everyone in the audience started clapping and Mariam and Celeste were cheering as they hugged Jade. Tala clapped, as did Kai.

"Well that was certainly interesting, everyone give a round of applause for Jason and his brothers and I guess sister, next up Jade Knight and Kai, Tala, Mariam and Celeste," the DJ left the dance floor. Jade passed her brothers; she smirked at Jason who glared in return.

They took their places on the floor, Miriam in the middle, Jade to her left, Celeste to her right and the boys behind them. The music which was a remix of 'Pump it Up' 'Not many' by Scribe and 'Drop' by Fatman Scoop, (some songs are from 'You got served' once again the dances are from the movie). Jade and the other girls had to do most of the dancing and the boys didn't do much but were also dancing keeping up with the beats and the moves of the girls. The song concluded with the word "DROP" and the boys fell backwards and the girls concluded with a back flip. They smiled, the boys got up smiled and all together they bowed. Jade went over to their table and took a sip of her drink, because they were the last group they had half an hour to relax and have a snack and drink.

"That was so good and so much fun," squealed Celeste, Tala sat next to her and put an arm around her, she turned red but couldn't be bothered to move.

"That was fun and now its over," replied Kai sitting next to Jade, who was drinking a glass of water.

"You did well out there munchkin, but not as good as me," said an arrogant voice behind them.

"Jason how could you do good if all you did was use my old moves," Jade replied leaning in her chair.

"OMG, Kai you did so good, I don't understand why you were standing in the back though," screeched Kiki wrapping her arms around Kai's neck from behind, Kai grit his teeth and Jade closed her eyes, "why did you allow the bitch club take all the lime light?"

"Why is it that when your unwanted you always seem to show up?" asked Mariam, Jade had started to crack her knuckles again and Celeste simply glared at the girl.

"Are you calling my sister a bitch because if you are-" started Jason.

"Jason why don't you get the little ones away before they see something they shouldn't?" interrupted Jade looking at her older brother. Her little brothers started protesting but were being ushered away by the two older men.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," whispered Jason.

"Try not to hurt her…too much," said Matt softly.

"Don't worry," Jade answered she turned back to Kiki who was staring confused at them, Jade's green eyes narrowed and she said, "you should be lucky there are so many people around to stop me from punching your face in, of coarse I wouldn't touch your face it would take me all night to get the makeup off my hand," she smirked and yawned stretching her arms. All the people that were seated at the table chuckled, Kiki huffed and left the table and returned to her friends.

"Okay have your attention please to announce the winners, thanks," the whole restaurant became quiet and were now listening to the DJ, "first of al a thanks to all that participated and just so you know if you win you have to sing one final song," most of the participants groaned and others nodded their heads, "now to announce the winners… coming in third place Destiny Williams," everyone cheered and clapped, she walked up and received her prize, "second place goes to Jason Knight," Jason got up and everyone cheered even louder, "and lastly, everyone has been waiting for this…" the DJ took a deep breath.

"Just tell us already!" screamed Kai and Tala at the same time; the Dj and the people waiting chuckled.

"Ok, ok, first place goes to…Jade Knight," all the people clapped and wolf whistled as she got up and walked confidently up the stage, she received her prize and picked a song to sing, she smiled.

"I'd like to say thanks for watching us all dance and I'd like to say to all the contestants that you did a great job and were great competition, with an exception of my brother," some giggled at that, "this is a song that sort of reminded me of school, hope you like it," Jade smiled again and started singing to 'Rumours' by Lindsey Lohan.

"_Saturday, stepping into the club_

_The music makes me want to tell the DJ, turn it up_

_I feel the energy all around_

_And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

_But I can tell that you're watching me_

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see_

_Well I just need a little space to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand_

_Why would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I gotta live my life (like I wanna do )_

_chorus_

_I'm tired of rumours starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_Here we are, back up in the club_

_People taking pictures_

_Don't you think they get enough_

_I just wanna be all over the floor_

_And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)_

_I've gotta say respectfully_

_I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me_

_Cause I just want a little room to breathe_

_Please respect my privacy_

_Why can't you just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I gotta live my life (like I wanna do )_

_chorus_

_I'm tired of rumours starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

_I'm tired of rumours (rumours)_

_Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)_

_What they want of me_

_Why can't they (they, they, they, they, they) let me live_

_Take this for just what it is_

_chorus_

_I'm tired of rumours starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired of rumours starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think of this long chapter please

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. Camp

Hey guys, this thing with Fanfiction is driving me up the wall, it's taking me longer to update and it's annoying. No school today so that's a good thing. Anyhow to the story, got bored so I think I'll liven it up a bit.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter twelve: camp**

Jade sat in the kitchen drawing, "what are you drawing, you've been doing it for nearly two hours?" said Kai getting annoyed at the tapping of the pencil.

"Well it's a two week holiday and I usually get a job around this time and because that stupid dinner parties coming up I need something to wear, so I'm designing it now," replied Jade looking at the piece of paper.

"What job do you usually get?" asked Kai getting a drink from the fridge.

"Well I've worked in a restaurants and in sport shops, I want something different," sighed Jade rubbing out a mistake from the paper.

"Around this time they usually ask for people to work in those camps, go for one of those," said Kai taking a seat next to Jade, "can I see the dress so far?" he asked trying to see the paper.

Jade put her arm hiding the picture, "no you'll just have to wait," she glared and put the sheet into her sketch book, "the camp sounds like an interesting idea, I mean I'll be good with that and I'm good with kids," she said her eyes shining with delight, "but I don't want to go by myself," she put her head on her hand and sighed.

"Why don't you just ask Mariam or Celeste?" offered Kai who got up and walked out the door.

"I think I will, now to find my phone," she mumbled scratching her head trying to remember where her phone was. Suddenly Jade's phone started ringing some where up stairs, she could hear 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park ringing, she growled in frustration and ran up the stairs, Kai came out of her room holding Jade's Nokia 7260, he held it out to her and breathing heavily after running two flights of stairs she answered the phone, "thanks Kai, hello," she breathed slightly out of breath.

"Jade it's me Mariam, I was wondering what are you doing for the holidays?" greeted Mariam, cheerfully.

"Ah, well I wanted to get a job, I was just going to call you," replied Jade now leaning against the wall outside her room, Kai had disappeared into his room.

"Really, well don't get a job yet Celeste and I are going to get jobs at this camp, camp Stone," said Mariam excitedly.

"Yeah I'll do it, just give me the application form-"

"Application forms in the mail, every house gets one," interrupted Mariam.

"Really cool, you wanna ask the guys to come, it'll be more fun," said Jade now entering Kai's room.

"There's a thing called knocking," snapped Kai who was sitting on his couch watching TV.

"Whatever Kai, just asking want to go to the camp, with us," asked Jade taking a seat at his desk.

Kai shrugged, "only if Tala's going," he went back to watching the TV.

"Tala's coming they already asked," said Jade, spinning in his chair.

"Then I'll go," he replied.

"Okay, well Mariam he's coming, I'll go fill out the forms cya," said Jade hanging up, "I'll go get the forms from the mail box." Jade left the room and came back ten minutes later, "okay well looks good so far, all you have to do is pick which one you want to do and you get to pick more than one too, I'm going for lifeguard, activities manager cause that deals with activities and counsellor." She picked up one of Kai's pens and ticked the boxes.

"I'll do the same things as you," mumbled Kai also ticking the boxes.

"You have to be able to swim," sneered Jade, putting the form in an envelope after she finished.

"I can swim, unlike you, who wanted to drown in the bath a week ago," countered Kai, also putting the form in an envelope.

"I'll go mail them," said Jade getting up walking out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Geese they reply fast," said Jade opening the letter and jumping for joy as she got into her preferences, "did you get in?" she asked peering over Kai's shoulder.

"Of coarse I'm in your cabin, with the little midget kids, that are twelve," said Kai bitterly.

"Oh don't be so sour, Tala's going to be there and just think twelve year olds are better then younger kids, I don't have to deal with them playing with dolls," said Jade happily, "we better go pack we leave tomorrow," said Jade walking to her room.

Ten minutes later Kai got up and answered the door, "hey guys, come in, Jade's in her room," greeted Kai, he moved to let the girls in Tala stood behind them.

"What'd you get in?" Tala asked hands in pockets stepping inside.

"Lifeguard, activities manager and counsellor, same as Jade, you?" Kai asked leading up to his room.

"Activities manager and counsellor same as Celeste and Mariam. I don't understand why you chose three that's more work," said Tala shaking his head.

"More money and it keeps you preoccupied what age group do you have?" asked Kai changing direction and walking into Jade's room. Jade and the other girls were sitting on beanbags by the open window (the windows a wall remember) talking and listening to music at the same time.

"We got eight year olds we are all sharing the same cabin, there's also this other boy joining us," replied Tala sitting on Jade's pink bed. Jade's suitcase was standing by the door, "you already finished packing," said Tala in disbelief.

"Yep," Jade got up and opened a draw in her black desk, "I usually design things in this book, my other one is for more important stuff," said Jade to the other girls, she pulled out a highly decorated beige thick beige book, "I refer to it as a memory book, I put anything in there, photos, drawings, poems and song lyrics," said Jade flipping the first couple of pages and handing it to the girls. Everyone crowded around Mariam as she turned the pages.

"Is that a boyfriend Jade?" asked Celeste pointing at a picture of Jade and a blonde boy wearing a red cap.

"What? Oh no, he was my best friend see look," said Jade flipping to the next page, where a picture of Jade and a bunch of other people were in the picture, "that was his birthday, anyway aren't you all supposed to get ready for tomorrow," said Jade raising an eyebrow.

"But I can't be bothered packing," whined Celeste.

"You told us you already packed!" said Mariam loudly turning to look at her friend. Celeste pouted and Mariam grabbed her hand, "lets go and pack," said Mariam dragging her out the door.

Tala got up and followed sighing, "I gave them a lift, cya tomorrow," said Tala waving behind him.

"Bye Tala," said Jade and Kai. Jade turned to Kai and pushed him out the door, "need to get changed for bed," she gave one final push and shut the door in Kai's face, he growled and walked to his room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning was hectic as Kai and Jade were getting ready to leave at nine, "Kai breakfast is ready!" shouted Jade dumping a bunch of toast and bacon onto a place and picking up Kai's coffee. Kai hopped into his seat and grabbed the plate that came skidding down the table from the other end. Both of them had woken up late and they had to hurry to get ready, "you got everything in the suitcase, you didn't leave anything behind?" asked Jade stressing out, she was currently standing in the doorway with a toothbrush in her mouth and was combing the knots out of her hair.

"Didn't leave anything, Ray's looking after the house!" yelled Kai as he dumped the plate into the dishwasher and turned it on, "ready to go?" he asked grabbing his keys and suitcase that was in the foyer.

"Yep," said Jade grabbing her stuff and following Kai out of the house, a taxi was waiting for them, the driver was helping Kai put in his suitcase than he helped Jade. Both of them sighed in relief as they sat in the back seat.

When they arrived at the bus that would take them to the camp, they met up with the others, they got their names ticked off and hopped on the bus each of them carrying a backpack. They sat at the back and Jade was next to the window, she rested her head against it and started listening to music; the bus ride was going to be about three hours.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After talking, falling asleep and listening to music they arrived at the campsite, "nice," said Tala as he got off the bus.

"Theirs a beach and a lake and we get to chose which one to take them swimming, mad," said Jade pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Beach," said Kai simply as he stood next to Jade. The campsite was very big and was just outside a small forest. In front of them was a big campfire area and behind that was what looked like the dinning hall. Off to the left were the cabins and to the right were the areas where activities would take place. When they got their luggage they went off to the dinning hall and took seats listening to the head counsellor as he went through rooms, rules, schedules and their jobs.

After half an hour they went off to their cabins that consisted of one room for counsellors, it had two beds for them, two small wardrobes and a desk, Jade and Kai would be sharing a cabin together looking after the twelve year olds that were arriving the next day and Mariam, Celeste, Tala and a kid named Anthony shared one cabin with the eight year olds also coming the next day. There were other counsellors and more kids, so things were going to be interesting.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What'd you think of this one? Took me some time cause I just woke up. I couldn't think of anything else so a job would have been good. I reckon that would be a cool job. So will you please?

REVIEW REVIEW 

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	13. Realizations

You know I like the movie the Prince and Me its sweet but love doesn't usually happen like that, not like I know. Now thank you for reviewing, I seriously need something to do other than writing stories not like it's a bad thing my friends are all busy and its annoying and spending most of your time playing with little kids is boring especially when you can't be bothered playing soccer.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter thirteen: realizations**

When both Kai and Jade finished unpacking which took only an hour they decided to take a nap, but that didn't really happen as the others came barging into their room, "what do you want?" groaned Jade rolling over in her bed.

"Isn't it nice and peaceful here," beamed Celeste, sitting on the edge of Jade's bed.

"Was until you all came along," mumbled Kai who had pulled out one of the pillows and covered his face.

"Ow, fuck you Kai," swore Tala, who was sitting on the floor rubbing his butt. The girls giggled except for Jade who ended up doing the same thing as Kai, Kai smirked from underneath the pillow, it felt good to kick Tala off the bed.

"You know we won't be able to swear after the kids come along," realized Mariam sitting on the desk and was swinging her legs.

"Seriously," muffled Jade sarcastically in surfer dudes voice (you know those voice of surfers that are really dumb in those movies like that).

"Aren't you asleep?" asked Celeste, looking at the girl next to her.

"Would be if you all get out," growled Kai who answered instead of Jade.

"If you wanted to sleep you should have told us," said Tala and Mariam at the same time, they looked at each other in amusement. All three walked out the door before Mariam and Tala got hit in the back of the head with a pillow, Celeste was chuckling behind them.

Both of them sighed and attempted to go back to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jade wake up it's dinner time," said Kai shaking Jade awake, she groggily looked up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She got up and stretched and followed Kai without saying a word. 'I slept through half the day, great' she thought. Jade looked around and noticed that the camp would have been the freest thing she could have done with out her family. Jade liked being independent cause she often liked the freedom. They arrived at the dinning hall, they both took seats beside their friends, the dinning hall was very big and had lots of long wooden tables. When the kids were to arrive they would have to sit with them and they already decided to sit right at the back with Tala and the others in front of them.

Jade had brought her iPod to listen to music but she chuckled when Tala started complaining, "you gave me a bloody bruise on my butt Kai," he said moving gingerly in his seat.

"Your fault," he grumbled turning in his seat and putting his head in his hands, the food was good but not perfect, he had to admit that the food was better then the other camps he had been to.

"Okay attention everyone," called the head counsellor Shane, "I want you and your partner to pick a colour, this colour will be your cabin colour, you must where this colour, kids will be provided with a shirt in that colour you may wish to where that colour as a scarf etc. This will be like a competition like at the end of the camp the group that scores the most cabin points will win. Okay now I will give you ten minutes to decide," Shane got off the front small stage and instantly all the teens started to talk about the colours.

"We are not doing pink," said Kai, looking Jade in the eye.

Jade shrugged and replied, "didn't say anything, I'm saying go for black, white or red, only cause that's the colours most of us own," Jade yawned and scratched her head.

"Black, we wear yellow for lifeguard duty-" agreed Kai.

"Jade and Kai your colour for the twelve and thirteen year olds?" interrupted Shane who was standing on the small stage and had a pen in his hands over a clipboard.

"Twelve and thirteen year olds I thought it was only twelve year olds!" exclaimed Jade her eyes widening. Tala, Mariam and Celeste were smirking and Kai was shocked and then his eyes darkened glaring at his friends.

"Yeah well not much thirteens year olds so they are going with the twelve year olds, sorry, but what is your colour," Shane apologised.

"Black," growled Kai, they both got up and walked out of the dinning hall.

When they were outside Jade grumbled under her breath, "being with hormone crazy teens, great," she took a right turn heading for the lake, Kai following behind.

They were both silent for a minute then Jade picked up a long strong stick. Kai sat in one of the trees, watching Jade swinging and spinning the stick with out any flaws. Suddenly she swang hard and hit a tree breaking the stick. She dropped it and relaxed, she hopped up one of the trees and sat one a branch, "calm now," smirked Kai.

"Yes," she replied and took out her iPod and started to sing along to the song 'Shackles' by Mary Mary.

"_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance  
I just wanna praise you  
(What'cha wanna do?)  
I just wanna praise you  
(Yeah, yeah)  
You broke the chains now I can lift my hands  
(Uh feel me?)  
And I'm gonna praise you  
(What'cha gon do?)  
I'm gonna praise you_

_In the corners of mind  
I just can't seem to find a reason to believe  
That I can break free  
Cause you see I have been down for so long  
Feel like the hope is gone  
But as I lift my hands, I understand  
That I should praise you through my circumstance"_

Kai listened intently 'wow she such a good singer, she could probably go far' thought Kai who had gotten down from his branch and was now standing looking up at Jade.

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance  
I just wanna praise you  
I just wanna praise you  
You broke the chains now I can lift my hands  
And I'm gonna praise you  
I'm gonna praise you  
_

'She is so beautiful in moon light' he thought.

'See now you admit that she is beautiful' Kai groaned the voice was back.

'I admit that she is beautiful but I won't go as far as to admit that I like her' Kai's eyes widened and he was shocked for a moment.

_Everything that could go wrong  
All went wrong at one time  
So much pressure fell on me  
I thought I was gon lose my mind  
But I know you wanna see  
If I will hold on through these trials  
But I need you to lift this load  
Cause I can't take it anymore_

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance  
I just wanna praise you  
I just wanna praise you  
You broke the chains now I can lift my hands  
And I'm gonna praise you  
I'm gonna praise you  
_

"Ha you admit it you like Jade and you should she has everything you want in a girl' said the voice. Kai growled again he had just confessed that he had feelings for Jade 'are you going to do something about it?' it asked.

'Not yet' Kai answered 'now leave me alone.' The voice disappeared and Kai continued to watch Jade sing.

_  
Been through the fire and the rain  
Bound in every kind of way  
But God has broken every chain  
So let me go right now_

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance  
I just wanna praise you  
I just wanna praise you  
You broke the chains now I can lift my hands  
And I'm gonna praise you  
I'm gonna praise you  
repeat x3_

_Take them off  
What'cha gonna do, yeah_

_Take the shackles off my feet so I can dance  
I just wanna praise you  
I just wanna praise you  
You broke the chains now I can lift my hands  
And I'm gonna praise you  
I'm gonna praise you" _

Jade finished and looked down at Kai surprised, she blushed pink and jumped down from the tree, "come on Kai lets go back to the room or not," Jade had grabbed Kai who started to blush but stopped walking when Tala walked up to them.

"Guys their doing this thing by the camp fire like a show they say we have to do it to get to know the others," said Tala, turning around and walking back to the campfire.

"Great," mumbled Jade and Kai, together they walked to the campfire that was burning and sat down.

"Okay you found them Tala good. Now you are in teams and you must all do something okay something like a skit, dance, song, etc," said Shane and returned to the older staff. Jade walked over to the others with Kai and they decided that Jade should sing and Jade was all too happy to do it.

When the ten minutes were up, Shane stood up and everyone went quiet Celeste, Mariam, Tala and Kai were all grumpy because Jade hadn't told them what she would be singing, she laughed to herself and couldn't wait to begin, "okay great first up is Anthony and his group," everyone clapped politely and they started their skit.

When all the groups wee up except Jade, Shane got up and called, "Jade's group," and everyone clapped.

Jade got up and said, "I'll be singing for this group okay," Jade stood straight and started singing another version of 'I will Survive'.

"_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,  
When you said you had 10 inches Lord I almost died,  
But I d spent oh so many years just waiting for a man that long,  
That I  
grew strong, And I knew that I could take you on. . ._

_But there you are,  
Another lie,  
I was ready for a big mac and you've bought me a French fry,  
I should have known that it was bull sht,  
Just a sad pathetic dream,  
Should have known there was no anaconda lurking in those   
jeans._

_Go on now go,  
Walk out the door,  
Don t you promise me 10 inches then turn up with only 4,  
Were-n-t you a p r a t to think I would n t catch you out,  
Do n t you know were only joking when we say size does n t count._

_(Chorus)  
I will survive, I will survive,  
Cos as long as I have batteries,  
My sx life is gonna thrive,  
I will always have good sx with a handful of latex,  
I will survive, I will survive . . .hey . hey _

_It took all my self control not to laugh out loud,  
When I saw your little w e i n e r standing tall and proud,  
But to hell with all your ego s and to hell with all your  
needs,  
Now  
I m saving all my lovin for a cordless multi speed,_

_Go on now go,  
Just make a dash,  
Last time I saw a prick that small was watching Gladstone run nude hash,  
I should have asked for confirmation,  
Should have asked for referees,  
Then I would n t have you waving that wee w in k y thing at me._

_Go on now go,  
Just hit the track,  
Don t you bring me home no tiddlers,   
Cos I ll always throw them back,  
The only thing that I could do with a prick as small as yours,  
Is to stick it with a tooth pick Dip it in tomato sauce._

_(Chorus)  
Go on now go,  
Get out of my sight,  
I m going back to my appliance,  
Cos I know it s length is right,  
And if I ever see your tiny  
t o c k l e y at my door,  
You ll be counting up your inches as you pick them off the  
floor._

_Go on now Go!"  
_

Everyone was rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off, Jade snickered and went back to the group who had tears in their eyes, "that was funny, man" said Tala but having troubled as he couldn't breath.

"Thanks, knew you would like it," smiled Jade yawning.

"Okay, that was funny, good one Jade now I guess you should all go to bed tomorrows going to be a big day, get some rest and wake up promptly at seven, breakfast is at seven, they arrive at twelve, now bed," chuckled Shane as he started ushering everyone back to their cabins.

Everyone clapped Jade on the back complementing her and such. When Jade and Kai reached their cabin Jade got her pyjamas which was a red silky spaghetti strapped pyjama top and some red silk shorts and got changed in the bathroom. Kai was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and only opened them when Jade came out they both blushed at what the other was wearing, Kai was lying in his black silk boxers. She jumped into bed and pulled to covers over her head, "night Kai," she sounded slightly muffled.

"Night," Kai got under his covers but left them off. And slowly each was drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What do you think of this one, lots more songs, what did you think of the 'I will survive' one? I got it off the net. Any way please review, its not that hard.


	14. Kids arriving

Hwy it's Dark Cherry Angel here I'm thinking of changing my name to Nightshade but I don't now. Let me tell you about my friends, both my best friends are in my class, my female best friend is also fourteen like me and is a week older, she has glasses and me and my male best friend has dared her to come to school wearing contacts, she is violent and can get frustrated very easily, my male best friend is also in my class and is also fourteen but is two days older than me which isn't fair, he is the good singer that is funny and gets in trouble a lot in class, me I'm the smart one that usually keeps to myself and loves to laugh, I'm always found with my hands in my pockets of my blue school blazer. I go to a semi-private school that my principle thinks is third on the ranking of best schools in this state but it like anyone cares.

**Chapter fourteen: kids arriving**

Jade got up after a restless sleep, she had been dreaming about someone and she vaguely remembered it had to do with a certain blue haired boy. She smiled secretly to herself and got up, she rubbed her eyes from the sand that the sandman put there. She walked to her wardrobe and started searching for something black, it was only around six so the sun was rising, "what are you doing up?" asked Kai sitting up in his bed. 

"Couldn't sleep, how long have you been up?" Jade asked shocked at the sudden voice.

"An hour," he replied getting out of bed and walking to his wardrobe, which was right next to Jade's, "what are you going to wear, today's going to be a free time day isn't it, activities don't start till tomorrow?" asked Kai grabbing some three quarter black board shorts and a slightly baggy white t-shirt.

"An hour, god, do you think the kids are going to swimming in their free time?" asked Jade turning to look at Kai.

He shrugged and replied, "Probably, are you going to wear your bathers or something?"

"Might as well, I'm not getting changed for them a second time," Jade pulled out her blue bikini and some black board shorts that were three quarter, she grabbed a light black jacket, "I'm going to go take a shower," she walked out of the room and into the girls bathroom.

The bathroom was big and had ten stalls, five were showers and five were toilets and big wall length mirror was on the opposite door. The boy's bathroom was on the other side of the cabin, the counsellor's room in between, dividing the rooms. Outside the counsellors room was the lounge or free time room, to the left next to the girls bathroom was the girls room and the boys room was next to the boys bathroom.

Jade jumped into the nearest shower and turned the hot water on, she sighed as the warm water ran down her back, she washed her hair and her body and soon she turned the water off. Jade put on her bikini and shorts and left the jacket so she could dry her hair. After towel drying her hair she put the jacket on and walked back to her room, Kai was bent over as he was drying his hair, Jade smiled and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a bottle of mousse, she squeezed some and put it in her hair making her straight hair wavy, after that she grabbed her deodorant and went outside and sprayed herself, inhaling the smell of berries. Jade walked back in and Kai stared at her, "you going to wear that in front the kids, the boys are going to star at you," warned Kai closing his mouth that had decided to drop open.

Jade looked down and shrugged it was going to be a warm day and she wasn't going to zip up her jacket because of a bunch of little kids, "don't really care and plus I've got an excuse kids are going to swim and the zipper doesn't work." (That's my secret talent I can come up with any excuse and I make a very good liar.)

Kai simply shrugged and was finding it hard not to stare at the girl, "what do we do now half the camp ain't up yet?" asked Kai after they were silent.

"You think the others are up yet?" asked Jade her eyes twinkling mischievously, she went to the wardrobe again and searched for something.

"Probably not, how are you going to wake them?" smirked Kai getting up and standing behind Jade. Jade pulled out a horn, "ah," Kai's smirk grew wider.

"I thought we would have trouble waking the kids so I brought my wake someone up kit," said Jade walking out of the cabin and into their friends cabin. They went to the counsellor's room, as it was exactly the same just bigger, Jade giggled as they saw everyone sprawled on the beds.

"I'm going to feel sorry for the Anthony kid, we don't even know him and his going to be waken up by you," whispered Kai standing next to Jade, he was still smirking evilly and was watching as Jade raised her hands and pushed to button. A shrill ring went through the whole room and Tala was startled and fell off his bed. Jade grabbed Kai's hand and together they sprinted to their room, both laughing.

"What is it with Tala and always getting hurt?" chuckled Jade sitting on her bed.

"Maybe cause idiots like you seem to always surprise me or enjoy hurting me," replied a cold voice behind them. They turned around and then Tala and the two angry girls pounced, making Jade fall off her bed and Kai being slammed into the wall, Anthony stood in the doorway groggily and sighed and walked back to his cabin. Jade was snickering and pushed her friends off with the strength she had, getting two girls that didn't know martial arts off was easy. Kai was now laughing and quickly apologised, Tala loosened his grip on him and soon started laughing.

Jade got off the floor and held out her hands to pull her friends up, "what are you wearing?" asked Celeste just noticing what Jade was wearing.

"Zips broken and we figured that the kids are going to be swimming today and being lifeguards we came prepared.

"Oh okay then you look good," complemented Mariam. Suddenly Jade's alarm clock went off, Jade walked and turned it off, "what time did you wake up?" asked Mariam curiously.

"Six, I couldn't sleep, Kai's been up since like five," replied Jade getting up, "you better get ready, the showers are nice, we'll meet you in the dinning hall, "wait what colour did you guys pick?" Jade grabbed for her backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Blue, so yeah we better get ready see you soon," Tala got up and walked out of the cabin followed by the two girls.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai and Jade were sitting in the dinning hall at their table, "you got up first didn't you, Jade you got your bathers on, good, guess to two thought ahead, good," said Shane standing next to them, "when they arrive you will be giving your cabin a short walk around the camp and showing what is out of bounds and where they need to be with an adult or counsellor," Jade and Kai nodded and then Shane walked away.

"You think our bunch of kids are going to behave?" asked Kai closing his eyes.

"With us as counsellors yeah. You're anti-social and seem pretty strong I don't think people will cross you, of coarse I'm guessing some of the girls are going to be drooling over you," replied Jade with a smirk.

"You think I'm hot? Well the boys will be drooling over you, girls will be running to you with problems, so yeah," said Kai looking at Jade.

"I didn't say you were hot, you just assumed it and girls running to me with problems I can handle," Jade put her head in her arms and sighed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After breakfast and doing nothing for four hours they were all standing by the campfire. A few buses pulled up and all the kids got off, some of the other counsellors were cursing or at least Kai and Jade were others were just waiting patiently, "welcome kids, I'm head counsellor Shane, welcome to camp," greeted Shane as all the kids got their luggage, "now could I have all the seven year olds go to Kelly and André, they will be your counsellors, they are the ones wearing orange," all the seven year olds walked to the two teens and they all left to show them their cabin, "eight year olds please go to your counsellors in blue, Tala, Anthony, Mariam and Celeste," Shane waved over to the four eighteen year olds. Shane kept on going and all that was left was Kai and Jade and some twelve to thirteen year olds, "okay twelve to thirteen year olds please go with your counsellors Kai and Jade."

Kai and Jade groaned and walked forward, "follow us," said Jade regretting why she came, of coarse she loved kids but they got the teenagers and they both knew what teenagers were capable of. The group followed them and when they arrived at their cabin, Jade instructed, "go dump your bags in the rooms. Girl's rooms are to the left and to the right are the boy's rooms, I'm Jade and anti-social is Kai," Kai growled and stared Jade, "meet us back here in ten minutes, you can unpack later," Jade leaned against the wall and watched the kids split to their rooms, "did you see the ways the girls were looking at you?" she giggled.

"Shut up, did you notice the boys staring at you," smirked Kai leaning on the wall to.

"Yep, were going to lay the rules, give them their t-shirts and show them around," said Jade ticking them off as she went.

Ten minutes later all the kids were sitting on the floor waiting for them to say something, "say something Jade," ordered Kai watching the kids stare at them.

"I said stuff before its your shot," whispered Jade also looking at the kids.

"Fine," snapped Kai, he stood up straight, "okay, these are the rules, one: girls stay away from the boy's rooms and bathrooms and same goes for the boys. Two: we expect you to always be on time, if you come really late you will be sitting out for five to ten minutes depending on how late you are, three: you can not leave the cabin after hours, need something ask first. Four: you are always to go some where with someone, ask us before you leave the group, any thing else Jade?" asked Kai turning to look at the black haired girl.

Jade stood up straight and replied, "not really I anticipate that most of them read the rules before they came, if they didn't read them now, if you have problems your more likely to get help from me, as like I said before Kai is some what anti-social. I'll tell you a bit about myself, I'm seventeen, I've known Kai for around a few weeks, I do martial arts and I have five brothers. Kai is a bit unfriendly," said Jade smiling, "go and unpack our room is behind us if you need anything," Jade and Kai sighed in relief and suddenly Tala came barging through the doors. Some of the kids that were still hanging around looked up curiously.

"Tala your cabins that way," said Kai shoving Tala back to the door.

"No way in hell am I going back to that place, they were all little and already one has broken down in tears," said Tala his eyes widening in horror.

"TALA! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THE CABIN NOW!" screamed Celeste appearing in the doorway carrying a sobbing little girl. Her eyes were narrowing and she took hold of Tala's arm and dragged him back to their cabin. Jade and Kai smirked and watched in amusement.

"Um, I'm going to the bathroom," Jade turned and walked to the bathroom, Kai sighed and sat on one of the coaches.

Kai looked up at the girl standing in front of him, "yes?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Um…where is Jade?" asked the girl nervously, not looking him in the eye, her hands were behind here back.

"I'm right here why?" asked Jade kindly leading the girl away from Kai. Kai watched as the girl whispered something in Jade's ear, she blushed red and Jade nodded in understanding and lead the girl away to the counsellor room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Don't worry, every girl gets it and it can be a pain, you know this now means you're a women," said Jade warmly and reached up the wall and took down the first aid box, she opened it and handed the girl a pad, "here now change your pants and put them in the laundry basket, make sure they are labelled," Jade lead the girl to the bathroom.

"Thanks Jade," thanked the girl smiling up at the counsellor. She went into the bathroom and Jade went back to Kai who was watching the boys that had finished unpacking.

"So what happened?" asked Kai looking at Jade.

"Oh the girl just got something that you have no business in," said Jade stretching her arms.

"Those boys," started Kai nodding to the boys on the other coach, "think your hot and asked if I was dating you."

Jade looked at Kai amused, "and what'd you say?" she asked looking into his crimson eyes.

"Didn't say anything," he replied simply and closed his eyes.

"Should've said we were then they wouldn't be looking at us in any way," said Jade looking at her nails, "and you wouldn't have to be annoyed at the teens."

Kai looked at her then shrugged, "come on we should show them around now," Kai got up and walked to the boys room, "oi get out here now, you can continue after," ordered Kai. The boys came out and had their black camp shirts on.

Jade girl glowered at Kai and walked to the girl's room, "you can finish after we're going to show you all around now," said Jade kindly, the girls came out also in their black camp shirts, "come on follow us," she instructed and together Jade and Kai were walking beside each other showing the camp grounds to the kids. They passed Tala who was talking to Anthony as the girls were shooting them dirty looks while they showed the eight year olds around.


	15. Activities

Hey guys I finally posted the other chapters after I couldn't get into document manager I am so happy. I hoped you all like that camp thing, I needed to make it more interesting, you get to see just how kind Jade really is, sort of.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter fifteen: activities**

It was the first day of being at the camp with the kids, Kai lay awake on his bed watching in amusement as Jade was sleeping edge of her bed, 'she is pretty when she is asleep' he thought, he smiled secretly and got up and went to have a shower, it was five in the morning again, and this was the time he would always wake up it was a daily routine.

Kai walked silently into the room he rubbed his hair making it look ruffled. He looked up when Jade had finally fallen of the bed, "Fuck," she mumbled, getting off the floor and looking at her alarm clock.

Kai smirked and said from where he was standing which was in front of the wardrobe, "you need bars on your bed," Jade threw a pillow at his face.

"I only fall out of bed if I'm really tired," she mumbled to herself, she groaned and staggered up to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes, "gonna have a shower," she walked to the bathroom and had her shower.

When she got out she saw a thirteen year old girl standing in the bathroom, brushing her hair, "a bit early for you to be up isn't it?" asked Jade in surprise, she brushed her hair and plaited it so it went over her shoulder, today she was wearing pink cargos and a pink camisole top with a light black jacket.

"What? Oh morning Miss Jade," greeted the girl nervously, she continued to brush her hair.

Jade went up to the girl and grabbed the brush and brushed the girls hair, the girl blushed but didn't say anything, "you can just call me Jade," Jade smiled as she put the long blonde hair in a pony tail.

"Thank you Jade," smiled the girl, looking in the mirror.

"No problem, what's your name," Jade started to stretch.

"Lucy," she replied, Lucy grabbed her stuff, "see you after Jade," she started walking her room.

"Yeah sure," Jade followed her out and walked into her room, Kai was lying on his bed staring out of the window, he turned and looked at Jade.

"You think the kids are going to wake up?" he asked, "or are they waiting for us to wake them up?" he stood up and walked into the free time room.

"Probably waiting for us to wake them up, you know we could have fun with this, do the same thing we did with Tala and the others," Jade went to check on the girls who were still asleep.

"Well lets, the new could tell them if they don't want us to wake them up like that everyday then they have to wake up themselves," said Kai, he returned from the boy's room and then walked into their room carrying Jade's horn, "I'll do the boys first," Kai walked into the boy's room with Jade following behind, both of them were smirking.

"Jade what are you doing?" asked Lucy from behind them, looking curiously at the horn in Kai's hands.

"Oh Lucy come here and watch," Jade instructed her over, she put her hand on the girls shoulder, "now watch," Jade nodded to Kai who pushed the button, and a shrill ring went through the room, most of the boys sat up and one or two fell out of bed, Lucy giggled and Jade walked out of the room, leaving Kai to deal with the boys.

Jade went into the girls room and Lucy giggled again, Jade pushed the button and instantly all the girls woke up grumbling, "time to wake up," Jade walked out with a giggling Lucy, "do you reckon Tala and the gang are up?" asked Jade to Kai, Lucy had gone to sit on one of the couches.

"Probably not, why you want to wake them up as well," Kai was smirking and started walking to the door.

Jade started to follow Kai but stopped and said, "Lucy tell me if some are misbehaving," Lucy nodded and Jade walked out the door.

"Lucy ran outside and stood on the porch, some of the other kids walked to join her asking what was happening, "they're going to wake up their friends," she giggled.

They all stood silently until they heard, "FUCK YOU JADE AND KAI!" All the kids laughed as Jade and Kai came running back into the cabin, they saw two pillows thrown out the door after them, then a red haired boy in black boxers came running after them, "I will kill you both with my bare hands," he pounced.

Soon a brown haired girl came walking out and started scolding Tala, "TALA NO SWEARING IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" She grabbed a fuming Tala and brought him back into the cabin.

Jade who was standing to one side was laughing and held out a hand to Kai, "here," she chuckled, she pulled him up and both of them returned to the cabin where half of the kids were laughing and standing outside, "geese for a bunch of kids you get changed pretty quick," Jade went inside and ruffled a few of the kids heads.

They sat down and talked to each other, Jade and Kai were still chuckling remembering what had happened, Lucy came walking up to them with a few people following, they were all smiling and Jade smiled back, Kai just stared at them, "Jade that was funny, I want you to meet a few people, this is Adam, Angela and Chris," she pointed to each of them and they all said hi, "we wanted to know what activities we're doing," she asked.

"I don't know myself, wait I'll go get the time table from the room," Jade got up and went to Kai and her room.

"Hello Kai, you don't seem like the type to be a camp counsellor, why pick the job?" asked Adam, he took a seat in front of Kai and the others followed.

"Why do you care?" he said uninterested, he stared at the boy who smirked.

"Just interested," he countered.

"Well why don't you look at that I'm not," Kai turned to look at Jade who came back holding two black clipboards.

"He chose the job, because my friends and I ended up coming," said Jade resuming her place next to Kai.

'How'd you hear us from the other room?" asked Chris surprised; he looked up at Jade, who was busy flipping through the papers.

"She does that a lot," said Kai grabbing one of the clipboards, Jade smirked, "tody we have archery, leap of faith, and after dinner is a walk to the beach," said Kai, he leaned back into the comfort of the couch.

"Leap of faith, what's that?" asked one of the girls in the crowd that had somewhat formed when they started talking.

"You'll see when we get there, now lets go to breakfast. Everyone here?" asked Jade standing up and counting the heads of the kids, "yep all here, lets go," Jade ushered them out of the cabin and walked down the stairs to the dinning hall.

Jade sat down next to Kai after getting her breakfast, being the eldest cabin they got to get their food first, Jade wasn't that hungry so she grabbed an apple, Kai came back with some toast and a cup of coffee, "don't you want a drink, if you don't like coffee you could always have milk or juice," Kai watched as Jade just continued eating her apple, "Jade did you hear me…" Kai looked at her closely, "go figure her and her stupid iPod," he sighed.

After breakfast Kai and Jade made sure the kids didn't leave the dinning hall, "you have ten minutes to do what you want before the first activity, we will all meet outside the dinning hall, now go and remember the rule you come late and you sit out for a few minutes," both Kai and Jade got up and left, the cabin followed and walked up to their rooms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade got the equipment out while Kai was setting up the targets with the help of some of the boys, "so are you and Kai like dating?" asked a twelve-year-old girl who was helping Jade with the equipment.

"No," answered Jade calmly, she lifted up the arrows and walked towards Kai and the group.

"Why not, he is like totally hot, you would make a perfect couple," said the girl running to catch up with Jade.

"He is pretty good looking but the only relationship I have with him is being his friend and living with him," replied Jade, she suddenly sneezed and dropped all the arrows.

"Bless you Jade," said the girl who bent down to help pick up the arrows.

"Thank you why don't you do back and dump the arrows, I'm fine here," said Jade pushing the brown haired girl towards the group.

Kai came walking up to Jade muttering, "you're a klutz not to mention totally hopeless," he bent down and started to pick up the arrows from the ground.

"Yeah that would be me," said Jade standing up. She watched as the girl that was talking to her before was giggling at them, she shrugged and went to the bows, "okay me and Kai will demonstrate how to shoot an arrow, a prize will go to anyone who can hit the middle," Jade picked up a bow and put an arrow to the string, Kai did the same, "okay everyone watching," Jade and Kai released at the same time and both arrows hit the target in the bullseye. Everyone clapped and cheered, Jade turned to Kai, "nice shot."

"You too, didn't know you could shot an arrow where'd you learn?" asked Kai handing the bow to a boy, "don't shot yet," he instructed the kids.

"Martial arts comes with weapon training, you?" Jade handed her bow to a girl and went back to Kai.

"My grandfather and survival training that me and Tala attended," replied Kai, he walked over to a girl and helped her with the getting ready.

Jade stood there for a minute, "cool," she whispered, she went to go pull out the arrows in the targets, she saw a bow on the floor and picked it up suddenly an arrow went flying past her, she looked around and saw Kai smirking at her, she growled and pulled the arrow out of the target she was standing next to.

All the kids went quiet and watched silently; Jade pulled back the arrow and shot the arrow into the air. Kai quirked an eyebrow up, Jade relaxed leaning on the bow and stared into Kai's red eyes, suddenly the arrow landed in front of Kai's feet, she walked over to him and leaned up to whisper, "Kai I'm just as good as you," she peaked him on the cheek, and poked her tongue out at him, all of them giggled as they saw Kai turn pink.

"What are you looking at squirts, start and wait before you pick up the arrows from the targets, so you don't get shot," snapped Kai walking to a tree where he started to lean against, Jade giggled and joined him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After lunch they had an activity to do, "what the hell is the leap of faith?" asked one of the kids.

"That is," replied Kai pointing at a trapeze bar hanging between two large trees, there was a platform connected to one tree that was about nine to ten feet high, a ladder to climb up was connected to the tree, a bungee cord was dangling from the thick wires that held up the trapeze, "you have to jump from that platform and try to grab the trapeze, if you do you get a chocolate," Kai grabbed the bungee cord and connected it to the harness he was wearing, Jade went to collect the other harnesses from the cabin to wear.

"I want all you to put your harness on," Jade started to show them how to put the harness on, "who wants to go first?" asked Jade standing behind Kai after everyone had put on their harnesses.

"I will," called a boy standing up, he had long wavy blonde hair that only reached the collar of his shirt, and Jade waved him over and attached the end of the bungee cord to him.

The boy walked up to the tree and started to climb the ladder, "shit," the boy backed into the tree after peaking over the edge of the platform, "guys I am not going to jump off this," he said looking at Jade.

"Come on its not like I'm gonna drop you," said Kai, looking up.

"Fine," the boy took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Do it for the prize, kid," said Jade she stood behind Kai, holding the other end of the cord.

The boy jumped and everyone clapped as he grabbed the bar, Kai and Jade both yanked on the cord, holding the boy in the air, gently they lowered the boy who went to get a chocolate from the bag.

They went through all the kids and soon they had to get to dinner.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade and Kai walked into the dinning hall behind the teens. They all grabbed their dinner and took seats at their table, "so what activities did you guys have?" asked Tala, he was sitting in between two eight year old boys.

"We had leap of faith and archery, you?" replied Jade forking some potato and sticking it in her mouth.

"Had vertical challenge and high ropes, what do you have tonight?" asked Mariam joining in the conversation.

"We've got some walk to the beach, what about you?" Kai leaned on the table and watched as Tala was talking to one of the kids.

"We got a walk in the forest. You know how cute it was with Tala, he was protecting the kids today and telling them that they shouldn't be afraid of things, because one of the girls was crying you know, about being afraid of heights," whispered Celeste leaning to whisper in Jade's ear.

Jade smiled and whispered, "so he's not afraid of them anymore?"

"Nup he loves them now," replied Celeste. They continued to talk until they all had ten minutes to get ready before the last activity.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be back," said Jade walking out with some new clothes, she went to the bathroom and changed into a black v neck top that was laced up the front, the sleeves were a see through material, the top showed off Jade's stomach, she then wore some tight black jeans that flared a bit, she slipped on some ballerina shoes and walked out of the stall carrying her clothes.

Two girls walked in and said, "wow, I like the top Jade," the black haired one said.

"Thanks, I'll see you all in five minutes," said Jade walking out of the bathroom and into her room.

Kai was sitting on his bed, he had also gotten changed into a black button up shirt with a picture of a white dragon and he was wearing some black jeans. He stood up and his mouth fell open.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," grumbled Jade while she was putting her other clothes away, "by the way you look good," she walked to him and smiled putting her hand on his cheek.

He smirked, "not bad yourself," he stood up and walked past her, "you do realize that there are fire works tonight and that the kids will want to see it," said Kai opening the door and walking out, Jade followed him out and all the kids were waiting and stopped talking immediately.

"Hey guys you all ready to go, how about we go?" said Jade, most of the boys mouths dropped and one of them even wolf whistled, "why thank now lets go," Jade started pushing them towards the door.

"You look really beautiful Jade," said Lucy, walking besides the counsellor, "so do you Kai, like the top," Lucy went back to her friends and started talking.

Jade linked her arm with Kai's and Kai just looked down, but didn't move his arm. 'I could get used to this' thought Kai smiling.

'Just ask her out' the frustrating voice came back but Kai just blocked it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After ten minutes of walking Kai stopped and called, "okay we stop here go do what you want but don't go to far, come back in an hour, at this spot in front of the café okay, now go," Kai pulled Jade to the café, "you want something to drink?" asked Kai at the counter, he pulled out his wallet and ordered himself a coke spider.

"Sure I'll have the same," Jade smiled at him and pulled out five dollars.

"Don't worry about it," said Kai clasping his hand over hers, Jade looked at him in surprise, "thanks," Kai grabbed the drinks and lead Jade out to the beach, he took a seat, Jade sat next to him, "beautiful," said Kai looking up at the sky, he turned to look at Jade 'just do it' he thought, "just like you," Kai blushed and looked down at his drink.

"Um… thanks Kai, that's sweet," Jade moved over and kissed him on the cheek, she snuggled into him and Kai put an arm around her waist.

They heard someone snigger from behind the bushes, "okay step out," sighed Kai from where he was sitting.

"Sorry, but we didn't mean to intrude, we were just standing behind the trees, going for a walk and we just saw," explained one of the thirteen year old boys.

"Its okay now go and have fun," said Jade, when they were gone she leaned back onto Kai, "I can't wait to get home, back our house," said Jade looking at the sky, "you know I haven't trained ever since I moved in with you and when we get back home I have to make the dress," Jade took a sip of her drink.

"The fireworks are gonna being Jade, lets watch," Kai pulled Jade over to him and she leaned against his hard chest.

"You work out," Jade said amused, she turned to look him in the face, she looked into his intense red eyes and soon they found themselves leaning forward, when their lips meet the sky was alight with many colours from the fireworks.

When they parted to breath Kai smirked, "I saw fireworks," Jade pushed him lightly and Kai toppled over while Jade was still sitting up, Kai growled and suddenly Jade got up and walked over to the water. Kai smirked and got up and walked over to her, he picked her up like a sack of potatoes.

"Kai put me back down! Don't you think about it!" Jade was hitting him in the back while screaming.

"Fine," Kai dumped her in the water, he laughed but was pulled into the water to, "I hate you," he snarled.

"Remember the talk Kai, you don't hate me, now come we have to get back," Jade got up from the water and splashed her way back to the shore, Kai followed behind her.

"Ah why are you all wet?" asked two boys simultaneously, when the time was up.

"Kai was mean and dumped me in the water," Jade replied, walking in front of the crowd, they laughed and the two boys high fived Kai who was smiling proudly.

"Hey but you got your revenge, you pulled me down to," Kai said still smiling.

"That wasn't revenge Kai, you haven't seen revenge until you meet me," Jade smirked.

"Is that supposed to make me scared," asked Kai, raising an eyebrow.

"Just wait and see," Jade walked off with the other girls.

"Kai I wouldn't underestimate her," said another boy.

"I wouldn't either, she lives with boys, god knows what she's capable of," mumbled Kai, "the war has just started," Kai stayed silent for the rest of the journey back to the cabin.

After making sure they all went to bed Jade and Kai fell asleep. Only Jade was thinking of revenge.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What you think? They got closer and now some war is going to start what could happen? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

Now review please.

PLEASE AND THANKYOU.


	16. Memories

Hey guys its me, back with a new chapter. Today I went to one of the school fairs with my nine-year-old friend. I got a bit pissed off and I told these girls to fuck off because they were poking us in the backs, I wanted to punch them so bad, but that would be causing a scene. It wasn't my school fair it was some primary school fair that is sort of a few roads away. Most of the people from the school were there and some annoying girls from my class so punching the girls would be bad especially as I'm the innocent quiet girl in the class. Any way to the story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter sixteen: memories**

Kai and Jade woke up at the same time, as each other with the exception that Jade didn't fall of the bed. It was now the fifth night of camp, two days after the night at the beach. It became a usual routine to get up, get ready, wake up the kids with the horn and wake up the other cabin and because they did it so often Tala didn't get angry and sort of got used to it. Over the past few days Jade had figured out that Tala had asked Celeste out and that she accepted, how she found out was a little interrogating.

When Jade made no move to get off the bed after waking Tala and the rest, Kai asked, "what's wrong with you? You look a bit pale," he knelt down beside Jade where she was hunched over holding her head in her hands.

"Nothing," she mumbled then she sat bolt up right and ran to the bathroom.

"Jade!" Kai called running after her and calling through the door to the bathroom, "Jade, come out, tell me what's wrong," he was calling through the door until it opened and a red haired girl glared at him.

"She can't come out Kai, she's practically chucking up in there," snapped the girl, she walked past him and headed to the girl's room. Kai sighed and slide down the wall waiting for Jade to come out.

Girls came in and out and Kai kept asking how she was, the boys were all in the lounge room, some asking what was wrong with Jade and others just staying to themselves.

Jade staggered out ten minutes later and nearly tripped over her feet when someone caught her before she hit the ground, "Jade, how you feeling?" asked Kai lifting her up and taking her to one of the couches.

Jade smiled he was worrying about her, his voice was dripping in concern, "just a migraine, my migraines do that to me make me throw up, but now I just need to take a Panadol and I'll be alright." (that's what happens to me and I hate it, once I had a migraine two weeks in a row, on the same day, it was great for skipping school though.)

"Why don't you just stay here, I can look after them," said Kai kneeling beside her and staring into her green eyes.

"Because if I do that, you'll murder them alive and like I said I'm feeling better now, I just have to take a Panadol and have something to eat and I'll be like my old self," Jade smiled and feeling most of her energy back she stood up and walked to the counsellor room. She searched through her make up bag (no make up in there) and found her Panadol, she walked to the bathroom and swallowed the tablet, she walked back to Kai and asked, "lets go I'm hungry, after all I was sick," she smiled and headed out the door followed by the rest of the cabin. Kai sighed and walked after Jade.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How you feeling now?" asked Kai after breakfast, he was walking next to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm fine, its sweet you care so much but to much caring can drive someone up the wall," Jade walked to the front and said, "this is the paint challenge just like laser challenge just with paint, you all get a gun like this see, now all you have to do is pull the trigger, watch," Jade turned to Kai and as if he knew what was coming he raised the gun and pointed it to Jade. At the same time they pulled the trigger, both of them having quick reflexes dodge the paint balls. Jade did her normal back flip and Kai just took two steps to the left, all the twelve year olds and thirteen year olds were cheering, clapping or were just stunned.

"Now go into groups of four and pick up four of the same matching colour bands for the team, aim of the game be the last team standing if you get shot five times you're out," Kai laid down the rules, he walked to a tree and leaned against it, Jade followed Kai after she had set the teams off to play. Jade climbed up the tree and took a seat on a low branch.

"So Kai can you tell about this dinner party thing, like where it's being held, why their having it, stuff like that?" asked Jade. Jade slid her hand behind her back and grabbed a paint gun from one of the kids standing behind her.

"It's being held at my place, because of my grandfathers business," said Kai watching as people were shooting each other.

"What is your grandfathers business?" asked Jade smiling, she pointed the gun at Kai, and she squinted and aimed her shot.

"Why do you care?" asked Kai.

"Don't really," she replied, she pulled the trigger and two paint balls hit Kai in the back.

Kai stayed silent for a minute and soon a little paint war started between the two counsellors.

When the time was up Jade and Kai were the most colourful people out of the kids, "what happened to you guys?" choked Tala as the group walked into the dinning hall.

"Paint war," mumbled Jade grabbing a hamburger.

"How'd that start?" asked Mariam taking a bite out of her lunch.

"Jade," grumbled Kai, taking a seat at the table.

"When you have the activity paint challenge, beware, some of the kids are brutal with the guns, Kai and I had to run, they all ganged up it was terrible," shuddered Jade.

"But I thought Jade started it?" asked Celeste confused, she was sitting with Tala's arm wrapped around her waist.

"I did, but then some kid shouted 'get them' and then they all ganged up," Jade said; Kai nodded his head in agreement.

"We whomped you," said one of the thirteen year olds, they all laughed including Tala and the others.

Jade and Kai groaned and Jade banged her head on the table, "they're going to hold it against us, as blackmail," Jade mumbled into the table, Kai groaned again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day had finished and Kai and Jade had fallen asleep being dead tired. It was around one in the morning and couldn't fall asleep mainly because Jade kept whimpering in her sleep. He looked at her and wondered if he should wake her up.

"_Leave me alone!" Jade cried slowly backing into the wall of an old building. Jade put her hand to her arm as there was a long gash where the blade had slashed her, her eyes held tears but she didn't let them escape, her green eyes were a darker green than usual, they held hatred and fear. Her back hit the wall and the person advanced nearer, he had short white blond hair and blue eyes, and he would've been attractive if wasn't going to hurt her._

"_Jade, don't run, this won't hurt," he went in for a punch but Jade dodged it, she punched back and did a swipe kick making him fall on his back. As the man fell to the ground, he quickly grabbed at her ankle and grabbed the knife and stabbed her in the shoulder. The fifteen-year-old Jade was plunged into darkness and only remembered her brothers fighting. _

Jade sat blot up right, breathing heavily, Jade wiped her eyes as tears started to form, "Jade are you okay?" asked Kai concerned.

Jade got out of bed and pulled the door open, "I-I need a d-drink," stuttered Jade she walked out of the room, she walked outside into the forest.

"Jade," Kai got out of bed and followed Jade, "Jade, what's wrong?" Kai grabbed her wrists and turned her around, "tell me?" he pleaded.

Jade's eyes were watering and she was finding it difficult to hold them in, she put a hand to her right shoulder and looked down where a faint white scar was, she burst out crying and Kai pulled her towards him. Jade cried into his shoulder, while Kai was saying calming, soothing words.

Kai wiped her tears and Jade started talking not looking into his eyes, "I w-was fifteen a-and I r-refused a-a ride f-from my brother. I-I was a-attacked b-by s-some guy t-that knew m-me," Jade started, "he w-was c-crazy and s-started to fight me, I-I couldn't t-take him on, h-he was t-to strong, h-he lashed at me w-with his k-knife, h-he stabbed m-me in the s-shoulder a-and," Jade stopped and the tears formed in her eyes again, "m-my b-brothers came, they f-fought him and he s-stabbed my e-eldest brother Adam, he died," Jade choked out the last part and dropped to the ground, crying.

Kai didn't know what to do, he was a little stunned that Jade had another brother, he kneeled beside her and picked her up, "Jade I've been through many deaths, I know what it feels like, my father died when I was young including half my family, then my grandfather decided to send me to some military school," Jade looked into his eyes as Kai carried her back to the cabin, Kai's eyes were full of grief and anger, "it's the love you hold for the person that causes the pain. Everything dies, that's a fact, but maybe everything that dies someday comes back," said Kai, he put her on her bed and put a hand to her face as Jade did the same.

"Kai, you poet," she smiled, "thank you so much, you'll always be my friend," Jade hugged Kai. Kai hugged her back, when they pulled away they both smiled, "better get some sleep," yawned Jade.

Jade couldn't help but think 'just great another trait of yours to put on my list on why I like you so much' Jade sighed and slowly fell asleep.

Kai put a hand over his face and sighed, soon he fell asleep

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope you like this chapter you just found that Jade had another brother and that she got attacked by a stranger, you have also witnessed how caring Kai really is and a bit more about his family. Please review.

_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge, that myth is more potent that history. I believe that dreams are more powerful than facts, that hope always triumphs over experience, that laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death._


	17. I don't care

Hey I'm back with a whole new chapter, hope you all like it. I'm going shopping with my mum and dad, so help plz, I might by a new phone unless my parents are giving me my dads. My mum is pathetic when it comes to new technology. But to the story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter seventeen: I don't care**

Kai unlocked the door after two weeks of not being home, "finally I can sleep in my own bed and not have to wake anyone up with the horn," sighed Jade. Jade and Kai both dumped their luggage in their rooms and went downstairs to eat. It was 6:00 at night and both of them were extremely tired and hungry, "so what do you want? I feel like pizza," asked Jade. She was searching through one of the draws in the lounge side table.

"Just order some food, the sooner you order the sooner it'll get here," said Kai turning on the TV.

"Okay…hi I'd like to order a large BBQ meat lovers…delivery…" Jade went on ordering their dinner, when she hung up the door bell started ringing, "I'll get it," she said walking to the entrance door.

"You do that," grumbled Kai who didn't make a move to answer the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT! GET OUT!" screamed Jade, Kai got up and walked to see who was at the door but was stooped half way by a pink flying thing.

"Kai, I tried contacting you but I kept on getting this kid Ray, I missed you so much," Kiki got off Kai and went in to kiss Kai, "why'd you leave anyway?" she pouted when Kai pushed her away.

"None of your business, now get lost," replied Kai taking his seat back on the couch.

"He was with me, all during the holidays," smirked Jade she was leaning on the doorframe, with her head bowed down and eyes closed.

"What?" snarled Kiki, her hands were balled into fists at her side, "why would he want to go anywhere with you?" Kiki said calming down.

"Because he chose me over you and you better get out of the house before I call the police, I didn't exactly let you in," Jade went into the foyer and held the door open, "Kai pizzas here," Kai got off the couch and payed for the food, Kiki growled and walked past Jade who was smiling.

"At last relaxation and no whiny voices," Kai sat on the floor and started eating the pizza while Jade went to put in a DVD, "what are we watching?" asked Kai as Jade went to sit next to him.

"'Taxi'" she replied taking a bite out of the pizza.

After they finished eating they seated themselves on the couch. Jade was sitting in the corner and Kai lay in her lap. Jade was on the verge of falling asleep being extremely tired that the phone started ringing, Kai got up and Jade was leaning over the arm rest to grab the phone, "Hello," yawned Jade.

"Good evening, is Master Kai home," asked a man politely.

"Yes, wait a minute please," Jade handed the phone to Kai who took it reluctantly.

"Yes?" Kai asked impatiently, "what? Fine…this Sunday… fine," Kai hung up and handed the phone back to Jade.

"Who was it?" asked Jade resuming her seat on the couch.

"My butler…um Jade…the dinner party thing is this Sunday not next week," said Kai he went back to Jade's lap and started the movie again.

"Fine, the sooner this is over the sooner I can be free," mumbled Jade. They continued to watch the movie and soon they fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade groaned and tried to move but found something heavy rested in her lap, Jade looked down and found Kai was still asleep, Jade groaned again and poked Kai awake, "stop poking me," muffled Kai.

Jade looked at the clock and her eyes widened, "Kai wake up we'll be late," she said hurriedly, Jade got up and ran to her room coming back down two minutes later in some new clothes, her back pack was slung over her right shoulder, "Kai, wake up," she went into the kitchen and grabbed two apples.

Kai got up and walked up to his room and changed, Jade grabbed her keys and ran out the door before throwing one apple at Kai who caught it, Jade bit into the apple and turned her motorbike on, she hopped on and rode down the driveway, her black hair blowing in the wind. Kai hopped onto his bike and rode following after her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade arrived at school five minutes before homeroom, she parked her car in an empty parking spot, some boys that were still standing outside the school whistled, Jade got off the bike and threw her apple core over her shoulder, "hey girl how bout I give you a ride of a lifetime!" shouted one of the boys. Jade ignored the comment and walked up the stairs leading to the inside the school but was pulled back when the boy grabbed at her wrist. Jade stared into his grey eyes with her darkened green ones.

Kai watched from the bottom of the stairs, his eyes narrowed, he started to walk up the stairs but stopped when Jade punched the boy in the face, Kai winced 'must've hurt'.

Kai walked up to Jade, "I can do more than just punch you, if you value your life don't touch me," Jade turned around and walked into the school, her and Kai went to their lockers, to get their books for their first class.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was lunchtime and Jade couldn't be bothered eating lunch with her friends, so she decided to go to the big tree she had sat at on her first day. Jade wasn't in the mood and was really grumpy, her back hurt from sleeping on the couch, "hello Jade," said a voice that was too familiar.

"Here she comes to wreck my day," sang Jade from the branch she was sitting on.

"I know your secret," Kiki smiled, she was looking up at Jade and her friends were standing behind her smirking.

"Seriously, I never knew I had a secret, please inform me as to what it is and why I should care," Jade looked down and stared at Kiki boringly.

"You like Kai," Kiki said simply, "now I could keep it a hushed if you did something for me," Kiki was smirking now as Jade's eyes widened but they returned to their normal state.

Jade glanced at Kiki, she jumped down from her branch and stared into Kiki's brown eyes, "no one would want to be your personal slave unless you blackmail them, lucky for me blackmail doesn't work," Jade blinked and sat down on the grass.

"So you admit it you like Kai," Kiki's eyes glowed and she put a hand to her hip.

"I never said anything of the sort, you just assumed it," Jade replied closing her eyes and leaning on the tree trunk.

"Okay I'll just go with you liking Kai, now do you want me to tell the whole school or would you rather work for me," Kiki growled 'this is taking to long.'

"I thought I said no one would work for you, what makes you think I would?" asked Jade her eyes still closed.

"Okay so I'll tell the whole school then."

"You do that cause I certainly don't care," Jade got up and walked away leaving Kiki and her friends smiling happily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade walked to her last class for the day five minutes late due to her locker not opening, "Miss Knight, your late," said the teacher sternly, she turned back to the whiteboard and continued to write notes on the board.

"Sorry," Jade took a seat beside Miriam and started to take down the notes.

"Where were you?" she whispered, "I heard some stuff about you, I thought you'd be angry," Miriam looked at Jade's hand and noticed it was all red, "what happened to your hand?"

Jade looked down at her hand and shrugged, "just punched my locker, wouldn't open and those things you heard were probably about Kai and me right?" Jade looked at Miriam who was nodding her head, "ah well I don't care let them believe what they want to believe," Jade sighed and for the rest of the lesson they wrote down notes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

How was this for a chapter, did you see how Jade never disagreed with what Kiki was saying, so its official, it means Jade likes Kai, YAY! Anyway please review.

_Tell me not, in mournful numbers,  
Life is but an empty dream!  
For the soul is dead that slumbers,  
and things are not what they seem.  
Life is real! Life is earnest!   
And the grave is not its goal;  
Dust thou art; to dust returnest,  
Was not spoken of the soul._

I think from one of Shakespeare's play. Please review.


	18. The longawaited dinner party

Hey I'm back. Today is my Day off cause its report writing day and tomorrow is orientation day. But we finish at 11:00 am. School finishes on Friday I'm so happy anyway to the chapter.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter eighteen: the long awaited dinner party**

Jade opened her eyes and glared into Celeste and Miriam's face, "what do you want?" whined Jade, she turned on her stomach and moved the pillow so it was over her head.

"Jade, it's Sunday, you need to get ready for the party," said Miriam moving the pillow. Jade groaned and sat up to glare at her friends.

"The parties not till seven why do I need to wake up early?" she glanced at her clock which read 8:00.

"Cause you need to get ready, Miriam's helping," replied Celeste.

"I know how to take care of myself and I've been to these before you haven't so I don't need any help," snapped Jade getting out of bed.

"Well then you can help me get ready," said Celeste brightly. Celeste was invited to be Tala's date.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat breakfast," Jade walked out of her room into the kitchen, she poured herself some corn flakes and milk. She went into the dinning room where Kai and Tala were eating breakfast, "morning," grumbled Jade, she spooned some corn flakes and stuffed into her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" asked Tala, watching the girl eat.

"No," she replied bored, "they think that it takes all day, really with me it only takes half and hour, but because they're here they'd make it all day," she finished her breakfast and went to the lounge room to watch TV.

"Where is she?" asked Miriam running into the dinning room.

"Lounge room," replied Kai watching as Miriam ran to get Jade. They heard Jade whining, "but I don't want to get my hair done, I like the way it is and I don't need to go to the beauty parlour, I'm pretty enough as it is," Jade was being pulled back into the dinning room and up to the bathroom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade sat in her room in her white bathrobe. She looked in the mirror and was glad that she didn't have to wear much makeup. Jade's long black hair was slightly curled or waved and hung gracefully around her face, Miriam and Celeste put a light pale pink eye shadow on her eyelids and a light pink lip gloss on her lips. From her ears dangled some crystals and around her neck was a royal green choker with a single crystal set into the middle. Jade got up and went to the dress she made, she slid it on and went to look at herself in the mirror.

The dress was a marvellous peau de soie satin strapless gown and was detailed at the bustline with a dazzling black and white crystal inlay, it had a stunning lace up back, with ties adorned with crystals, it was a mint green colour and had a slit up the right side of her leg ending at her thigh.

The dress covered her toes and flowed out but not too much, it also showed all her good curves. It came with a dark green shawl. Jade sat on her bed and put on the matching shoes that had crystals along the straps, on her left upper arm was a silver band. "Are you, wow," breathed Celeste and Miriam, "you look so wow," they both squealed and hugged Jade, Jade staggered back a little.

"Guys you'll crinkle the dress and you look great to Celeste and I knew you would look great in the blue."

Celeste wore a peau de soie satin gown in baby blue colour; it had glittering rhinestone straps and a pleated neckline. It was also designed by Jade and she called it a romantic and feminine dress, along Celeste's neck was a crystal necklace and on her ears were crystal studs shaped like flowers, her dress ended at her ankles and showed all the right curves. On her feet were some white high heels, Celeste's make up was baby blue on the eyes and a soft pink on the lips, and her hair was put into a fancy hairstyle. 

"Jade where's your jewellery box?" asked Miriam who let go of Jade.

"It's on the shelf, what are you looking for?" Jade grabbed her dress and walked over to Miriam.

"Here, now turn around," Miriam put a crystal dragon hair clip in Jade's hair, "that should complete the look, now I'll go down stairs and tell the boys to get ready." Miriam left the room to meet the boys. Jade groaned and Celeste was giggling.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai and Tala were waiting in front for their dates to come down. Kai and Tala were basically wearing the same thing a black tuxedo, only Kai's wore a almost white green shirt and Tala had a light blue shirt, neither of them wore ties. Tala was holding a red rose and Kai simply just held his hands in his pockets, "gentlemen please be ready for your dates," called Miriam from the top of the stairs, "I would like to introduce Celeste," Miriam moved to the left and Tala gasped as Celeste came down the stairs holding onto the railing smiling. Tala handed Celeste the rose and kissed her on the lips, "please get ready for Jade." Kai looked up when he heard her name and couldn't take his eyes off of her 'wow' he thought. Jade walked down the stairs and held herself up as she was taught to, have your shoulders back and head straight, but like hell she would keep her head straight she looked at Kai and smiled 'he looks great.'

Jade reached the bottom and took Kai's arm, he was still staring at her and Jade was getting a little annoyed, "stop it," she mumbled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it if you look too beautiful," he shrugged, Jade blushed, they all said goodbye to Miriam and thanks and walked to the two limos waiting outside. Kai lead her to the one in the front and helped Jade get in.

"You look handsome too," Kai blushed and looked out the window.

"Can you move in those?" Kai asked moving his hand indicating the dress and the shoes.

"I designed the dress so that's pretty comfortable as for the shoes, I'll probably be tripping a lot," Jade yawned she was getting tired with all the hard work.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They all arrived and Jade and Celeste stared at Kai's house, "nice house Kai," said Jade, Kai took her arm and lead her into the house.

"Tala why don't you show Celeste around, I have to go to my grandfather and mum," Kai lead Jade into the ballroom and spotted his family. Jade looked and Kai, "nervous," Kai grabbed Jade's hand and squeezed it.

"A little," replied Jade moving gracefully through the room.

"Well you should be," said Kai, "good evening mother, grandfather," greeted Kai he bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his grandfather's hand.

Jade stood next to Kai and was happy they hadn't noticed her, "and who is this lovely young lady?" asked Kai's mother. Kai's mother had dark blue hair and the same crimson eyes as her sons; she looked to be king and was quite beautiful for her age. She had a long silk dress and long black gloves.

"Sorry mother, this is Jade Knight, Jade meet my mother," Kai gave Jade a slight push which Jade didn't need as she stepped forward to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hiwitari and Mr. Hiwitari," Jade bowed and resumed her spot next to Kai.

"Miss Knight call me Veronica," said the women happily.

"If I should call you by your first name it would be all to polite for you to call me Jade," replied Jade smiling.

"Tell me about yourself Jade," said Kai's grandfather. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Jade.

"I am the same age as your grandson, turning eighteen recently, I live not to far from here and I attend the same school as Kai," she politely answered.

"You do not seem like many of the girls here you seem pretty strong and confident and you probably don't want to be here correct?" he asked, looking into Jade's green eyes.

Jade stared right back into his eyes, "you are correct sir, however I came nonetheless."

"What is your connection with my son, Jade?" asked Veronica curious.

"She lives with me mother, now if you excuse us," Kai guided Jade to the other side of the room.

"Thank you Kai," Jade leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Kai!" shrieked someone walking over and hugging Kai.

"Hey Kori," Kai hugged back when they moved apart Kai introduced, "Jade this is my big sister Kori, Kori this is Jade my housemate and friend."

Jade and Kori smiled at each other, "nice to meet you," they said at the same time.

"Anyway Kai, I'm going back to my friends," Kori went back to hug Kai, "don't lose her Kai," whispered Kori, they pulled away and she went back to her friends.

Kai stared dumbly at his sisters back, "whatever," Kai turned and looked at Jade who looked like she was day dreaming, "Jade you wanna dance?" Kai asked.

"Yeah sure," Jade got up and took Kai's hand, they walked to the dance floor, Jade put her left hand on Kai's shoulder and held his hand in the other, she blushed when Kai put his hand on her waist.

They moved around the dance floor and saw Tala and Celeste dancing on the opposite side, when the song ended, Jade and Kai walked back to their spots by the wall.

"Kai can we go outside? I want to get away, all the different perfumes have moulded together and it don't smell that nice," Jade and Kai both smirked and Kai walked to the back door.

The garden outside was beautiful and was lit up by many fairy lights; rose bushes lead to different parts of the garden. In the middle of the garden as a large fountain and four benches surrounded it. Kai walked beside Jade and pointed out some memories, they walked down one of the paths that went to a big lake, "nice Kai, I guess they also put some speakers out here to listen to the music," Jade knelt down next to the lake and stared into the depths.

"I knew you would like the lake, that's why I brought you here, it's one of my favourite spots that not many people know about, think yourself special for me to show you," Kai leaned against the tree and watched as Jade grabbed a rock and did a triple skip in the water. Kai closed his eyes and was happy that he had Jade to occupy him.

Jade got up and leaned up and put her lips to his. Kai's red eyes widened in shock, when Jade stepped back she was blushing, "sorry," Jade mumbled looking down at the floor, she was walking back to the lake but Kai grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

Kai lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently, his arms were wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, Jade wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and was playing with his hair. Kai nibbled on her bottom lip asking for an entry, which he got, he deepened the kiss and Jade felt like she had melted. They parted seconds later panting heavily, Jade looked into his eyes that had a slightly dazed look; she smiled and pecked him on the lips.

He looked down into her innocent looking eyes, she was smiling but really it looked more like a smirk, he smirked and went to kiss her again. Jade moaned as the kiss deepened and found that Kai was playing with the straps on her back, Jade's hand was tickling Kai's neck and he shivered.

When they parted for the second time that night, "so the rumours at school were true," Kai said huskily, looking down at the flushed girl.

"The one about me liking you yes," Jade turned around and leaned against his chest, Kai's arms around her waist tightened.

"Good," Kai mumbled into her shoulder, he bit her neck and Jade gasped, he moved away and smirked.

"Why you vampire," said Jade feigning shock.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Kai said proudly capturing her lips again.

"Kai," Jade whined, "it's a sleeveless dress," Jade tried to look at her shoulder to see the soon to be mark.

"That looks beautiful on you," Kai started trailing kisses along her shoulder where her tattoo was.

Jade shivered and looked up at the moon, "Kai lets get inside, I'm kinda hungry," Jade moved out of Kai's arms and looked at him tilting her head and giving him an irresistible look and pouting.

"Don't do that it just makes me want to kiss you more," Kai snapped and together they went to the house to eat dinner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tell me Jade who made your dress?" Jade, Kai, Celeste and Tala were sitting at the main table eating dinner.

"I designed and made the dresses even Celeste's," replied Jade taking a sip of the red wine (they get to drink wine cause they're of age and because they couldn't get coke) 'I seriously don't like this wine' thought Jade as she swallowed.

"Really, well you have good taste in style," Veronica was impressed, "what else can you do?" she asked.

"I don't know, Kai why don't you answer that?" Jade turned to look at Kai whose eyes widened. Jade squeezed his hand that they were holding secretly under the table.

"Uh…well, she's smart, knows martial arts, is very athletic and is an extremely good singer," said Kai looking at his mother.

"You know martial arts, what kind?" asked Voltaire shocked that she knew how to fight.

"Karate, Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Kung Fu and Judo," she replied in one breath. Voltaire nodded and was impressed.

"Jade it's getting late we got school tomorrow," said Celeste leaning and whispering in Jade's ear, "how'd you get the hickey?" she smirked leaning back into her chair.

"This is a good excuse to get out of school, and I'm not telling you," whispered Jade coolly. Celeste smirked and took a sip of her wine.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was around two in the morning and Kai and Jade staggered into the lounge room, Tala and Celeste were taken home by the chauffer. They were both light headed and dizzy, "we are so not going to school tomorrow and Tala and Celeste drank more than we did," Jade sniggered and she sat on the couch.

Kai followed and put a hand to his head and sighed, "that wine was so yuck," Kai said he looked at Jade who got up and walked up to her room.

Kai followed and saw Jade sitting at her dresser taking off the jewellery, make up and hairclip, Kai leaned against the doorframe and watched as Jade was struggling to get the choker off, he walked up to her and helped out, "can you help with the straps?" Jade asked putting the choker in her box she was slightly blushing.

Jade held her dress up and turned and kissed Kai, "thankyou," she went to her wardrobe and got changed into her pyjamas. Kai was still in her room, "turn off the lights before you leave please," Jade slid into bed before kissing Kai again.

Kai smirked and went to her side and bent down and brushed some of her hair out of the way before passionately kissing her, "goodnight," Jade was left breathless and Kai left turning the lights off.

Jade scowled 'what a good kisser, dickhead leaving me in the dark, literally' Jade got up and opened the curtains so the moonlight shone into the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai lay awake in his bed 'its official I'm asking her on a date, damn good kisser.' Kai fell asleep smiling happily.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What'd you think they found out about each others feelings and that was like their second kiss, it was also romantic and the family likes Jade so that could be good. Please review pretty please.

_Don't walk ahead of me, _

_I may not follow,_

_Don't walk behind me,_

_I may not lead,_

_Just walk beside me and be my friend._


	19. The date

Hey I'm home early from school cause its orientation day. My friends are stupid and the teachers are way to strict at my new campus. My school even brought a street so the school must be loaded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter nineteen: The date**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not own beyblade.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade woke up with a mild headache; she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom where she took some Panadol. It was 11:30 and they had missed school but it wasn't like they were going to go anyway. Jade got a glass of water and the Panadol and silently walked into Kai's room.

Kai's room was a light pale blue, most of the things in his room were either blue or black, and his room was exactly the same as Jade's except things would have been positioned differently.

Jade placed the medicine on his bed side table next to the phone and alarm clock 'he looks so peaceful and he's smiling how adorable' Jade was about to walk out of the room when she heard Kai, "Jade what are you doing in here?" he mumbled from under the covers, he poked his head out and stared at the girl that was standing in the doorway with a surprised look, "ah…my head," Kai rubbed his head and Jade smirked.

"Oh you poor boy," Jade said taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "take some medicine, it'll help," Jade took the tablets and the water and held them out to Kai.

Kai took them before grumbling, "how can you be so cheery in the morning…make it stop, ow," Kai covered his ears as the phone started ringing.

Jade leaned over Kai and reached for the phone, "morning, Jade speaking," yawned Jade and groaning to make it sound like she was sick. Jade was leaning on Kai and she smirked when he blushed pink.

"Hello Miss Knight you and Mr Hiwitari are not currently at school are you staying home because you are sick?" asked the reception lady from the school.

"We shall not be attending school because we are both sick, if you may I am extremely tired and is not feeling to well, unless you have anything else to ask I shall be going back to sleep, goodbye," Jade hung up and put the phone back on the receiver.

"You little actress," smirked Kai who had wrapped his arms around Jade's waist.

"So you're the vampire," Jade made a move to get out of his arms but he just tightened his grip.

"Go out with me as a date?" Kai asked against her neck.

"I'd love to now let go please I'm hungry," Kai released her from his grip and Jade walked to the door, "what do you want for lunch? We can go out tonight for the date," Jade looked at Kai who shrugged, "pancakes it is," Jade closed the door behind her and walked down to the kitchen to cook.

"Yes, she said yes," Kai cheered and went to the bathroom to get changed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The date (I skipped the rest of the day to get to the good things)

Jade looked at the big fair that only took place once a year, Kai put an arm around Jade's bare waist and lead her inside, "I never thought you as a person who would go to the fair," smiled Jade looking up at Kai.

"I like the fair, mostly the rides," said Kai smiling down at Jade.

"Great you like the rides, I used to come with my brothers but the little ones are always so scared," Jade looked at the dodgems cars, "lets go on the dodgems, please," begged Jade pulling Kai to the game, Kai chuckled and both of them brought tickets. They chose separate cars each and both of them had fun driving around and crashing into people.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Kai once they got off.

"Hm…food or more rides you chose," Jade shrugged and waited for Kai to chose.

"Lets eat," Kai leaned down and kissed Jade.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!!" screamed a red haired girl fuming at Jade.

Jade looked at Kiki and raised her eyebrow at her, "usually when you are someone's girlfriend that person should know about it," said Kai hugging Jade from the back.

"Kiki face it Kai dose not like you. I repeat Kai. Does. Not. Like. You. Move on," sighed Jade, she watched as Kiki's eyes narrowed, she lurched forwards and Jade pushed Kai out of the way, "I don't want to hurt you Kiki!" struggled Jade. Kiki attempted to punch Jade's face, which she blocked effortlessly, Jade grabbed Kiki's arms and held them above her head, Jade being on the top, "I don't want to hurt you, I know how to fight okay and I can do a lot of damage, it'll be like asking for your death wish, now get lost and leave us alone," snarled Jade, she got off the girl and Kai put his arm around her waist. Kiki growled and walked but in through the crowd that had formed while the fight.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Lets go on the fairis wheel," Jade said, Jade and Kai brought two tickets and got on, Jade and Kai had fun looking at the fair from a high view. Jade moved to sit next to Kai and leaned on him, "thanks for the date it was fun and even more fun fighting Kiki," Jade turned and kissed Kai. Kai pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, when they realized they needed to breath they parted.

When the ride came to a stop Jade and Kai decided to go home. When they got home the phone started ringing, "I'll get it," said Jade hurrying to answer the phone, "You rang," Jade greeted in Lurch's voice (the butler dude from the Addams Family) "oh hello mother," said Jade sitting on the couch.

"Jade, I would like you to meet one of-" started Jade's mother.

"Absolutely not mother, I am not going to meet another of your friends sons absolutely not and plus I already got a boyfriend," Jade looked at Kai and smiled apologetically, Kai smiled and kissed Jade on the cheek.

"Really wonderful, I must meet him, come over for the weekend Jade and bring him," her mother said happily, "first tell me his name."

Jade sighed and replied, "his name is Kai Hiwitari mother," Jade got up and walked into the kitchen (it's a cordless phone) and pulled out a tub of ice cream.

"What the polite boy that lives with you," she asked.

"Yes mother, now you must go back to whatever you were doing, I just came back from our date and we a very tired, we both have school tomorrow, now goodnight," Jade hung up and dipped her spoon into the tub.

"So I'm your boyfriend now," said Kai smirking from the doorway.

"Sorry Kai but my mother would've made me date this snob or arrogant jerk, I'm sorry and now we have to go to my house for the weekend-" Jade was shut up by Kai's lips landing on hers, she moaned as they both kissed fiercely, "Kai…are you…coming…this …weekend?" Jade said hoarsely in between kisses.

"Yes," he said and he moved so he could trail kisses along her neck, "I'll meet your parents one day so why not now" he nuzzled into her neck and holding her to him, "you taste sweet like chocolate and vanilla," he said.

"I just had ice cream, now sorry we couldn't continue I got my goodnight kiss and I think I am ready for bed," she moved out of Kai's arms and went to put the ice cream away, she placed one more kiss on his lips and left once again to go to bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade went to her room and sat on a chair that was on her balcony with her scrap book, she was busily sticking pictures of Kai and herself in the empty pages, 'my first boyfriend' Jade wrote the three words on the top of the page and sighed "I love you Hiwitari," she closed the book and went to bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai stood by the window when he heard Jade say those three words that meant so much 'she loves me…SHE LOVES ME!' Kai repeated the words over and over again in his head, he closed the window and went to bed thinking 'and I love her too' very slowly he fell asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What'd you think going pretty quick well to bad. I mean they have lived with each other for around lets say two three months. I hope you like this chapter, please review to tell me what you think, love yas. (Really I don't sorry but I really don't know you.)

_I AM NOT THERE_

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn's rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush,  
Of quiet birds circled flight  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die._

Now some words from the authoress

_"Anyone who doesn't think there are two sides to an argument is probably in one"_


	20. The weekend

My best friend is going for a job interview today, I'm happy for him. I dyed my hair black its naturally dark dark dark brown, but the black ain't permeant it's only lasts eight to ten days. It turned my blonde tips purple which is so cool. So thanks to my reviewers. TWO DAYS TILL SCHOOL FINISHES!

**Disclamer: I want to own beyblade! … But I don't.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter twenty: the weekend**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kai are you ready to go?" asked Jade walking into Kai's room.

"Yeah," Kai got up and dragged his suitcase to Jade, he peaked her on the lips and both of them walked out the door. They went outside and took Kai's car to Jade's house.

It was a thirty minute drive and Jade had put the music up full blast, not really like Kai cared he liked his music loud, Jade smiled and looked at the driver, "nervous?"

"A little," he replied taking a glance at Jade who was smirking.

"Well you should be, my mother will interrogate you, my brothers may threaten you and stuff," Jade saw Kai's eyes widen and she started giggling, "don't worry Kai I was kidding," she looked back out the window.

"You're evil," he mumbled stopping at a traffic light.

"That I am, oh turn left here it's the big white house on the corner," Jade instructed Kai. Kai turned the wheel and soon stopped in front of a large white mansion. They got out of the car and grabbed their suitcases Jade walked up the stairs that had two large marble columns and rung the doorbell.

Kai came up behind her, "Mistress Jade," greeted the butler.

"Jack!" exclaimed Jade she dropped her bag and hugged the old butler.

"Nice to see you again Mistress," Jack said hugging her back, "you must be Mistress Jade's boyfriend Master Kai," Jack shook the boys hand, "I am Jack the butler," Jack stood back and allowed Kai to enter the house, "allow me to take the bags for you."

"Don't worry, I can manage," Kai walked to Jade who now had her bag beside her.

"So Jack is the room next to my room ready?" asked Jade looking at the old man in front of her.

"Ah…" he scratched the back of his head as he hesitated, "the masters have used all the spare rooms for their friends, I am terribly sorry, but you have a pull out bed in the couch," Jack walked up the stairs leading them to Jade's room.

"Yes I guess," trailed Jade she entered her room and dumped her bag near the desk. Kai looked around the room, the room was a deep purple with one wall in red. It was a corner room so one of the walls lead to a balcony and another had a mirror looking out into the garden. From the window the garden had a high bush wall so you couldn't see past them apart from the beautiful fountain that came before it. There was a king size bed against one wall and most of the furniture was black, a couch was in front of a wall TV. 

"Miss I must get back to the chefs," Jack bowed and left the room.

"Sorry Kai about having to share a room with me, can I sleep on the couch?" she asked pointing over to the object.

"I've shared a room with you before and if you really want to, you can I mean it's your room. Kai shrugged and walked to the window.

"Good cause I spent more time sleeping on the couch then on the bed and do you want me to show you the my secret spot?" Jade went to Kai and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"If you want," he turned and kissed Jade passionately on the lips.

Jade pulled Kai out of the house and made her way out to the back garden. The garden was big and had nice lushed green grass and many flowers lined the flowerbeds. "You'll like my place it's very peaceful and quiet, it's usually where I go to think," Jade walked with Kai to the fountain and took a left to a wall that had many vines and ivy draping over it, Jade pulled back the vines and opened a door (sorta like in the secret garden). Jade walked forwards and stood on a black tile that was surrounded by lots of water, it was like a small pool, it had many black tiles leading a path to the opposite side of the door, Jade stepped off the tile and stood on the water, she smiled at the confused look on Kai's face, "it's really thick glass and the place looks better in the dark." Kai took a step towards Jade and followed her as she walked on the tiles leading to another door.

Through the other door lead to a the place just before just a bit more differently this one had a black sculpture of a girl, a white marble bench was seated in front of it, "I usually spend time here to think and do homework," said Jade sitting on the bench, she looked at Kai who was staring at the sculpture, "I also designed the girl, she's supposed to be a mystical girl with her hair blowing around her (if you've seen Fantasia 2000 which is really crap and have seen the thing about that girl and the volcano, she sorta looks like that)," Kai sat down next to Jade and she leaned against his chest.

Kai put his head on her shoulder and took in her scent 'mmmm…vanilla' Kai started to trail kisses along her neck and finally landed at her lips.

Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and entered his cavern, a raging war broke out as each one was asking for more dominance. They continued to kiss for minutes, "you know its quite disturbing seeing your sister make out in front of us," said a voice from behind the couple.

"Yes well imagine all the disturbances I went through seeing you and your girlfriends making out," snapped Jade pulling away from Kai's face. Her brothers Matt and Jason stood there both a little red from embarrassment, Jason was death glaring at Kai who returned the look, "so why you here interrupting my busy schedule?" her brothers choked at the words.

"You haven't," gasped Matt, eyes wide.

"Of course not," snapped Jade, glaring at her sibling, "so why are you here and how'd you get in?" she asked repeating the question, standing.

"Dinners ready, door unlocked," shrugged Jason walking back out the door.

Matt walked beside Jade, "so you have any idea what were eating?" asked Jade staring into her brothers eyes.

"No idea, I have a feeling its something special because you found a boyfriend," said Matt walking into the house.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" Kai said shocked grabbing Jade's wrist.

"You should feel fortunate that you actually know me," Jade turned and peaked Kai on the cheek.

"Why?" he asked confused.

Jade smiled, "because Jason's to overprotective," she leaned up again and kissed him on the lips, he grabbed her around the waist and deepened the kiss.

There was a loud flash and they both withdrew from each other, "Mother!" whined Jade pouting. In front of them stood a forty year old lady, she had Jade's green eyes and body, her hair was a deep brown like some of her sons.

Jade's mother laughed and put the camera down on a table, "welcome home Jade, this must be your boyfriend, I'm Maggie," she smiled while looking at his tall figure and taking in his handsome features, "my daughter has excellent taste in young men," Kai and Jade blushed while Jade whined again.

"Thankyou Maggie, I'm quite happy that your daughter is my girlfriend she has everything that a young man would want, intelligence, charm, caring and loving and she has the looks," said Kai politely.

Jade leaned over and whispered, "suck up."

"So lets go to dinner," announced Maggie leading Kai into the dinning room.

The dinning room was large and the table could seat around twenty people without cramping, on the table were various dishes of food. All the furniture in the room was made of oak, the walls were a light peach colour and along the walls were many cupboards with pictures and many vases or ornaments. Crystal chandeliers hung from the cathedral ceiling.

"Jade!" called three boys running out of their chairs to hug their older sister. Three other boys sat at the table watching the scene.

"These are our friends," said Andrew pulling her to meet the boys.

"You have friends," Jason sat uninterestedly in his seat turning a fork in between his fingers, he had a plate of food in front of him and was currently staring at it. Jade scowled and picked up a nearby Knife and chucked it, where it balanced on the spot in the large steak. He stared at it and lifted it up and examined it, he turned to look at Jade and chucked it back to her. Jade bent her back to the left and dodged the knife, the knife landed in the wall behind her.

Maggie sighed and took her seat at the head table, Kai looked at Andrew and Greg who explained, "its an everyday thing," they too their seats beside their friend and started eating, Kai shrugged and sat down beside Jade and Matt, on Matt's side was Jason and beside him was Maggie.

"So Kai tell us about yourself," said Maggie looking at the blue haired teen.

"Um…well…Jade why don't you answer that," Kai forked some steak and put it in his mouth.

"Well… Kai is…smart, athletic, charming, caring and handsome," Jade nodded and looked to her brother's friends, "I've met you guys before haven't I?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm Nick, my brother Pete and sister Jin," Nick pointed to the boys in turn. Nick was the same age as Andrew and Greg and had blonde hair and brown eyes. Pete was short, he had long collar length brown hair and blue eyes. Jin was a girl and had long blonde hair that had pink tips.

"Yeah I remember you now, the annoying kids I had to look after when your parents went out," they blushed and Jade took a sip of her drink.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dinner went by quick and soon it was time for bed, Jade walked out of the bathroom and sat on the pull out bed watching TV. Kai was in the walk in wardrobe changing; he had spent ten minutes looking at the numerous photos of Jade and some other people. Jade called the butler who came up and brought a bowl of popcorn.

Kai had his arm wrapped around Jade's waist as they watched 'Pirates of the Carribean.' When the movie finished Jade kissed Kai goodnight and covered herself in the bed sheets.

"Jade, Matt and Jason asked for me to spend a day together, to get to know each other, should I be worried?" asked Kai staring up at the ceiling.

Jade sniggered, "just be prepared for an interrogation that's all…oh and some threatening," Jade sat up in the bed and looked over to Kai, she smiled 'he's scared of my brothers how sweet.' Silently both of them drifted off to sleep, only waking to the warm sun rays.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What about this one? Please review.

Some words from the authoress

_We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness._


	21. Truth and Fights

Sorry for the late update but we sort of went on a really crap holiday, it was really boring and there was nothing on TV. Anyway schools finished and I got tickets to the Simple Plan and Greenday concert. I got a C in my maths exam and an A in Italian. But to the story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter twenty-one: Truth and fights.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three voices could be heard outside as Kai lay awake on the bed, 'what are they up to' thought Kai as he stared at the door.

The door opened and three heads poked in looking around the room, "I say we do that one that Jade does to us," Greg walked into the room and walked to the couch, while Andrew and John followed.

'What are they up to?' asked Kai in his head, he watched in amusement as they all pulled out a bag of little bombs.

They each put a bomb on the bed and waited before laughing hysterically as Jade fell off the bed, Jade picked herself up and smiled at her brothers, "I guess its pay back for the spider in your beds," she smirked thoughtfully, scratching her chin.

"You wouldn't where would you get the spiders from?" sneered Andrew, while John hid behind Greg.

"No she would and could," said Greg thinking and then nodding.

"And that would mean you slept with a spider, ewww. Who knows what you two did last night…ewwww," said Jade scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Jade your supposed to be our caring sister that doesn't put dirty thoughts in our heads," whined Andrew, he turned around and covered John's ears.

"If it isn't in writing it doesn't exist, morning Kai," greeted Jade turning to look at her boyfriend, "how long have you been up?" she asked, her brothers looked at Kai and all greeted him.

"Since your brothers came in," he replied sitting up in the bed.

"Kai, you're staying with us today," said John cheerfully walking to the bed and sitting next to him and smiling.

"I know," mumbled Kai, he got off the bed and went into the bathroom to get changed.

Jade watched Kai go into the bathroom, the second the door closed she turned on her brothers, "try not to give him a hard time, he's a bit afraid of what you'll think of him," pleaded Jade, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes.

"We won't of course Jason and Matt will be questioning him," replied Greg, "lets go to breakfast, come," he grabbed John's hand and dragged him out the room, Andrew following behind.

"What'll you be doing today?" Andrew asked stopping at the door.

"Mum will probably make me go shopping or something," groaned Jade, sinking onto the bed.

"Suck," he laughed and closed the door. Jade threw a pillow at him but missed.

"What sucks?" Kai walked into the room and kissed Jade from behind.

"Shopping," she mumbled turning around and kissing him back. She walked to the bathroom for a quick shower.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**At the mall**

"Mother I don't want to try new clothes I have enough as it is," whined Jade, dragging her feet into another shop following her mother. Her mother chuckled and started pulling clothes off the shelf.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Across from the shop sat the Knight brothers and Kai, they were watching Jade drag her feet into a clothe shop that they all knew wasn't Jade's style, "so your going out with my baby sister," stated Jason sipping at his coffee.

"I thought we already clarified that yesterday," said Kai apprehensively, looking at him.

"Um…what?" Jason said with a confused look.

"Jason, he means made clear…with what Kai said, 'I thought we already made that clear yesterday," piped up John from his seat between the twins.

Kai turned to him and stared, "he's pretty smart for his age, he's already in grade three and he's five," explained Matt leaning over and whispering in his ear, Kai nodded his head.

"Man, don't use big words," complained Jason, slouching in his chair.

"Don't use big words or the diminutive one will suffice," said Andrew grinning, all the boys apart from Jason laughed, he just groaned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on Jade try it on, you can wear it for dinner tonight," called Maggie through the door of a change room.

"Mother I do not do dresses unless for a very special place or occasion," Jade called back to her mother. She was currently wearing a red off the shoulder dress that flowed out at her knees, 'it is pretty beautiful though, but it really isn't my style' thought Jade looking in the mirror, she decided to change out of the dress.

"Don't you want to impress Kai," said her mother, stepping back as the door opened.

"No, he likes me for me and he knows I don't like skirts and dresses unless I can wear them over some pants," Jade passed the dress back to the clerk and followed her mother around the shop some more.

"You live with too many boys," sighed Maggie lifting a dress off the rack.

"You tried to send me to an all girls school remember but that didn't exactly work because I often picked fights with girls that called me bitches," smiled Jade proudly, "and plus I didn't fit in, all the girls were to damn girly," she shook her head vigorously as her mother took a pink dress down, "NO WAY IN HELL!!!" she screamed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mum must've took a pink dress off the shelf," chuckled Greg, looking back at the store. Jade had screamed loud enough for the whole of the mall to hear.

"So back to you Kai, how much do you like my sister?" growled Jason glaring at the poor boy.

Kai turned pink before snapping, "none of your bloody business."

"But it is and the way you just turned pink I'm guessing you love her," said Andrew in a matter of fact manner.

"He's almost to gay to function," muttered Greg whispering in Kai's ear. Andrew heard and kicked him under the table hard.

"Ow!" wailed Greg kicking his twin back.

"Just quit it," ordered Matt pulling them apart, Kai sighed in relief until the subject came up again.

After a few minutes of trying to get the truth out of Kai, Kai finally exploded, "fine I admit it, I love her now leave me alone!" Kai slumped in his chair mumbling under his breath.

They all smiled and went into a peaceful conversation about sport, school, and music, ect.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade walked out of the shop fifteen minutes later and then walked into a nearby surf shop (surf shops here in Aust sell Roxy, Billabong, Quicksilver brands and skateboards) she was busy looking at the board shorts. Maggie had gone looking around the rest of the mall finally leaving Jade to do whatever she wanted.

When she finished she exited the shop and walked to the music store only stopping when her name was heard, "well, well, well, look who we have here girls isn't it little miss perfect, where's your boyfriend?" Kiki spat out the last part. Behind her was her followers or in her mind friends.

Jade turned around and smirked at the red haired girl, "just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to take it out on me, oh green isn't your colour by the way." (if you know the saying 'green with envy' then that's what that green thing meant)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who's that girl talking to Jade?" asked Greg getting out of his seat and peering through the glass at his sister.

"Who?" Kai turned in his seat in alarm, "this could be trouble," he mumbled scratching his head, he got out of his seat and walked to the door.

"Trouble?" the brothers followed Kai out of the café.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade landed on the floor with a hard thump as Kiki had pounced on her, "get off me Kiki, I don't understand why… you're so upset…find someone new…someone who will like you for you," Jade breathed as she kept dodging punches.

Kiki had a look of pure hatred in her eyes and that scared Jade, "my life was perfect until you came along!" screeched Kiki as her fist collided with Jade's face only cracking her lip.

"Your life wasn't perfect, no ones is, Kiki understand the hardest things in life take time to get and the one you are infatuated with you'll never get, someone will come along okay, now get off me cause I've said it before I don't want to hurt you," Jade pleaded as the angry girl scratched her shoulder.

"JADE!!!"

Jade looked to the left and spotted the crowd that had formed and her brothers and boyfriend.

"You can't hurt me, you never will," Kiki's eyes widened as she was sent flying into the crowd.

Jade got up and wiped the blood off her lip, she walked over to Kiki and whispered, "everything happens for a reason, its your choice to except it," Kai and her brothers ran up to her and started fussing, "I'm okay…um lets leave," Jade was being pushed out of the crowd by her brothers.

Kiki bit her lip, got up and stalked out of the mall followed by her 'friends'.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Did that hurt?" asked John as he put a hand on Jade's cheek. Jade was sitting on the kitchen counter as Matt was cleaning her up.

"Not entirely, it could've been worse if I didn't keep dodging the punches," Jade smiled but winced as Matt cleaned the cuts, "that hurts," she whined.

"Oh poor baby, need someone to kiss it better," mocked Kai he went to the fridge and pulled out two drinks.

"Not really Kai, once its bandaged it'll be fine," reassured Jade, she leapt off the counter, "come on John what do you want to do in the last hours I have at this house?" she asked helping John off the counter.

"Lets go watch a movie, I want to watch Mulan 2."

"Okay, you're still hanging out with my brothers, tell me when you guys are playing cards," Jade pecked Kai on the cheek before her youngest brother started dragging her out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What did you think of this? I actually forgot how this chapter was supposed to go so I just put in a fight, please review I really need to know what you think of this chapter.

If you could give me some ideas, I haven't got writers block I just want to hear your requests, please and thankyou.

_If you stand in the same river twice you may think it's the same but this is truly impossible,  
the current changes all the time...."_

Now a poem 

_There was a man who lived in Leeds;  
he had a garden full of seeds.  
And when the seeds began to grow,  
it was like a garden full of snow.  
And when the snow began to melt,  
it was like a boat without a belt.  
And when the boat began to sail,  
it was like a bird without a tail.  
And when the bird began to fly,  
it was like an eagle in the sky.  
And when the sky began to roar,  
it was like a lion at my door.  
And when my door began to crack,  
it was like a penknife in my back.  
And when my back began to bleed,   
I was dead, dead, dead indeed._


	22. Weddings

Hi, thanks for reviewing, you know what I really want, I want Sims 2, today was boring, not much to tell. So I'll get to the story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter twenty-two: Weddings**

"Okay schools living hell," Jade flopped on the couch after a busy day of torture, "Kiki's still envious about you and me and the way she looks at me, she's ready to kill Kai," Jade shuddered as an image of Kiki trying to kill her appeared in her head.

"But you can kick her skinny butt any day, plus we've told her to move on, its her fault she's holding herself back," Kai took a seat next to Jade and put an arm around her waist bringing her closer.

"You know what she's got, its infatuation, she won't give up and its getting on my nerves, two more weeks and we'll be hitting university, we can get away from her and her 'followers'" Jade did the quotation marks with her hands at the word and Kai chuckled but avoided looking in her green eyes.

Jade noticed and frowned but decided not to say a thing 'when the time is right he'll tell me…yeah…he will' Jade leaned against Kai and switched on the TV, "your sister's weddings coming up isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're still gonna be my date sort of thing, I know I'm part of the party and stuff, but you're still coming right?" Kai pleaded grabbing her hand, "most of the people I don't know, please, please."

"Um…Kai can I please have my hand back and I'm going, don't worry, I wouldn't want you to get all bored," Jade smiled and leaned up to kiss Kai, Kai smiled and he deepened the kiss.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't know Kai, that's a bit much, don't you think," Tala furrowed his eyebrow as he watched a nervous and anxious looking Kai burn a hole in the carpet, so he told him this, "you seriously want to burn a hole in the ground don't you."

Kai stopped his pacing and looked at his best friend, "you don't know what I'm going through, my family all expect me to do this," Kai sat down on Tala's lounge chair and put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand," Tala put a hand on his best mates back, "come on poker night tonight," Tala grabbed his car keys and walked out of his bedroom door with Kai following behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade who had decided that it was too boring to spend another night playing bullshit (the card game, you'll know it if you read the other chapters, if you didn't I'll call you an idiot) went to spend a girls night at Celeste's. Miriam had come along as well, they had planned on eating, talking and watching movies, just the normal things you do on a girls night and if then the usual makeovers, that Jade wasn't to fond about.

"So what movie the blue one or the red one?" Celeste had covered both DVDs so no one would know what the movies were, that way Jade didn't get to complain, she thought it would make things fairer for Miriam and herself.

"The red one," said Jade not even looking at the covers, "HA! I knew it, yes were watching, fuck," Jade cursed as the cover turned out to be a romantic love story.

"See I know you well Jade Knight, I knew you wouldn't go for the obvious," Celeste smirked and popped the DVD in the player. She went and joined Jade on the couch.

"Popcorns ready!" called Miriam entering the room.

"Mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow," yawned Jade.

"Come on the movie ain't going to be that bad," reassured Miriam stuffing her face with the popcorn.

"Whatever," Jade yawned again and pulled out her mobile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So let me get this straight, you have to-" started Ian leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, I have to, but what if-" snapped Kai rubbing his tired eyes, he had been spending an entire hour trying to explain everything to his friends.

"I thought we went over this, trust me okay, she'll understand," Tala started to deal out the cards, the room fell silent which never happened because Johnny had a big mouth.

"Um…Kai you got a message," Bryan jerked his head in the direction of the ringing. Kai got up and picked up his phone, the boys being noisy read the message over Kai's shoulder.

_Tala, sav me, ur bloody girlfriendz makin me watch a horrid love story, I will kill u and her very soon, she trickd me, I want action/kung fu/comedy/ anyting dat don av 2 do wif love plz._

"Suffer," Ian gritted as he snatched the phone off Kai and replied.

_MacFudge u and the rest, I loath you, u seriously want me 2 go dere and kick ur freaky midget butt, fine!_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jade narrowed her eyes at her phone and turned it off after sending the message 'they are so lucky I'm spending the night here' she thought.

"Movies finished so lets move to the girl talk," said Celeste, turning the TV off she led the girls to her cosy room.

Celeste's room was a soft light blue and had many posters stuck to the walls, there wasn't much in her room, only a desk, double bed, a couch and small TV.

They all sat on the bed and Miriam started, "loves lives first, um…Jade you go first," Miriam turned to Jade who in return only looked dazed.

"What? Oh Kai and I are doing great," she replied shrugging.

"And?" both Celeste and Miriam said.

"And what…fine, both our families love us and are happy, well with an exception to Jason but, what can you do. Um…" Jade scratched her head as if thinking about more to say.

"Do you love him? Cause the way you look at him and stuff, the way he looks at you," asked Celeste looking at the girl in front of her.

Jade racked her head for a solution to the question 'if I tell them they'll squeal, on the other hand if I do tell them' Jade didn't continue to think as Celeste loudly interrupted.

"The way you're thinking about answering I'd say you do, now onto Miriam," Celeste then turned to Miriam who was brushing her long blue hair.

Miriam's eyes widened, "Max and I have only started going out, nothing much, just the dating and stuff," she answered simply.

"Okay then, well Tala and I love each other he admitted that," Celeste sighed and both of the other girls just rolled their eyes, seeing as they had already heard the story, "the candle lit dinner…" both of Jade and Miriam sighed as the long story started again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Kai's sister's wedding.**

Jade yawned for the millionth time that day, the wedding ceremony was going forever, the only thing keeping her awake was the very good looking Kai standing near the altar 'mighty fine today' Jade smiled and clapped when Kori (remember Kai's sister) and the groom kissed 'finally' Jade got up and moved out of her seat and walked outside.

Kai reached the outdoors 'finally' "weddings go on forever," grumbled Kai to his brother-in-law Luke.

Luke smirked, "just wait till your day," he got into the white limo.

Kai sighed and saw Jade, "I'll meet you at reception okay!" he called.

Jade nodded and smiled, "sure, you look great!" she called back and she walked to the car park.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Reception 

"Congratulations Kori and Luke, I'm so happy for you," said Jade hugging the bride and the groom.

"Hey Jade, nice dress," whispered Kai huskily in her ear from behind.

"Kai," Jade turned around and kissed Kai on the lips, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Hey, get a room," said a voice from behind them, "nice job to you Luke you got the good looking Hiwitari," Tala said shaking Luke's hand, Kori blushed but laughed when Kai hit him in the arm again, "ow man."

"Um…I need to go to the bathroom," Jade excused herself and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you ready Kai?" asked Tala looking over at his best friend, after Jade had left.

Kai closed his eyes and breathed out shakily, "not really, no" he responded. All Tala could do was pat him on the back, sighing heavily.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think of this, I kinda like this chapter and I don't know why. So please review.

Words from me:

_Five brothers are like a bundle of twigs. Together they are harder to break, but separated they are easily snapped._

The poem:

_A brief candle; both ends burning  
An endless mile; a bus wheel turning  
A friend to share the lonesome times  
A handshake and a sip of wine  
So say it loud and let it ring  
We are all a part of everything  
The future, present and the past   
Fly on proud bird  
You're free at last._

So you'll review thanks.


	23. Remembering

He, he I'm evil aren't I. I've even scared the my best friend in food tech, I was washing dishes, he was drying them, I had two knives, he had the cloth any way what happened was that I got myself cross eyed and I was smiling insanely with both knives pointing down. He was freaked out. And thank you for reviewing maybe by the time I finish the story I can get up to 100 reviews.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter twenty-three: Remembering**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah… yeh yeh, I don't, breath in, breath out, own beyblade.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Still at the reception 

"Do you think I should do it now?" Kai asked as he kept looking at his watch.

"You want me to get things ready for you? I mean we planned how this was supposed to happen, all you have to do is lead Jade outside to the lake (I think you may have figured it out but I sort of like lakes or water), okay?" Tala rose from his seat next to Kai.

Kai looked around, "um…where is she?" he asked looking up at his friend.

"Knowing her she's probably already at the lake," Tala walked to the front door and put his thumbs up at Kai. Kai nodded and went through the other door leading to the lake.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ten minutes later after following the numerous paths (the reception thing is at Kai's house where the dinner party was) Kai found Jade looking up at the sky, next to the tree that they confessed their feelings at, he spotted Tala crouching behind one of the big bushes, "you got it?" Kai whispered crouching next to Tala.

"It's all here," Tala pulled out a sack and dangled it in front of him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'What is he hiding from me?' Jade asked in her head, she was busy looking at the stars, trying to find the many constellations she knew about.

_Swoosh. Thump._

Jade turned around and spotted a long white arrow sticking out of the tree, "what?" Jade pulled the arrow out and found that a white note was attached.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You idiot, you could've killed her, I should've done it," Kai punched Tala on the arm, which made Tala fall backwards.

"Well I had to do it, your hands are shaking, you probably would've killed her," he hissed back, wiping off the dirt, "now I have to video tape everything."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Dear Jade,_

_Look up,_

_Kai_

'Some letter that was' Jade looked up and gasped, what she saw, was quite surprising, up in the sky was a blimp saying 'I love you, Jade, Marry me.'

Jade looked down and smirked as she saw a remote control white car coming her way.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Take the control and step out," Tala pushed Kai out from behind the bush.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai staggered out from behind the bush, he controlled the car and walked at the same time to Jade.

Jade smiled and looked at Kai, he bent down with he was near enough and got down on one knee, Jade's eyes started to water, "I don't know if you understand, I love you, a lot and I want you to marry me…I know we're young but it's what we Hiwitari men have to do, at least before the guy turns nineteen, he has to be engaged and after that we can wait as many years as we like to get married, hope understand. So…I guess I was planning on doing this sometime in the future, Jade I haven't met anyone like you, I love you so I want you to marry me," Kai looked up and gazed into her tearing green eyes.

She smirked and pulled Kai up, leaning forward and looking into his eyes, "you're a man," she snickered, "you had help from Tala," Jade closed the distance between Kai and kissed him passionately.

Kai pulled away, "so what do you say?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Yes," she smiled and kissed him again.

"WHOO HOO!" Tala leapt into the air and ran to Kai and Jade, he hugged both of them tight, "I'll go tell the boys," Tala smiling left and pulled out his phone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well that's how I remembered it," smiled a twenty-two year old Jade, she was retelling the story of her life from the day she moved in with Kai, to the job, dinner party and the proposal to her friends Celeste and Miriam as they loved to hear the story.

Time passed and Jade and Kai got married at twenty, Tala and Celeste were engaged, as well as Tyson and Hilary, Ray and Mariah and Jade's older brothers. Jade's younger brothers Greg and Andrew had girlfriends and Kori and Luke have a two-year-old baby named Theo John was looking after.

It was Christmas day and they were all celebrating, everyone was invited, Jade's family and Kai's family, of coarse Voltaire died shortly after the marriage, Kai was a bit relieved but still sad. All of their friends were their including Ian, Bryan, Spencer, Johnny, Enrique, and ect. Jade stood up, "I want to say to you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I love you all, to the soon to be grandmothers, uncles and aunts, to the soon to be godparents, to the rest of my best friends and finally to the soon to be father," Jade paused to let this entire sink in; she was smiling her eyes shinning bright. Nothing really changed about her; she still had the black hair and green eyes and the athletic body.

"Uncles…uncles," Jason scratched his chin thoughtfully, then his eyes widened, "that would mean your-"

"PREGEANT!" everyone screamed in the room at once.

Jade smiled but backed away as everyone can running up to her, "wait!" yelled out Kai, stepping in front of his wife arms spread apart, "don't you think the husband should kiss and hug his wife first," everyone chuckled and he swooped down and kissed her on the lips.

"Kai got busy!" Ian sang and everyone laughed.

Jade smirked and pulled Kai's hand to hers, she dropped an egg in his hand, "one…two…three" they both threw the eggs at Ian head.

"OI!" he yelled out, everyone laughed harder and congratulated the couple.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope this chapter made a bit of sense, I tried to make it sound like the whole story was like a flashback and the twenty two year old Jade was telling it to Celeste and Miriam. Then she's pregnant so yeah. How was this chapter, hope you all like it.

Some words from the authoress:

_If you stand in the same river twice you may think it's the same but this is truly impossible,  
the current changes all the time...."_

_Blessed is he that can laugh at himself, he will never cease to be amused._

I'm gonna put in an epilogue soon.


	24. Epilogue

Hey I knew some of you would like that chapter, I'm happy for those that reviewed if you didn't please do. There's thunder going on outside and I'm thinking of turning my computer off in case it blows up, but I'm here writing this story. I'm bored as the holidays have started but most of the kids in my neighbourhood are still at school and it's not fair. I'll try to make this chapter a sort of long one.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter twenty-four: Epilogue**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"HIWITARI I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Jade, Kai winced as she held onto his hand tightly.

"What on a second name basis," he said softly looking in her eyes, he wiped a stray piece of black hair behind her ear.

Jade glared and tightened her grip on his hand, "one more push Mrs. Hiwitari, come on," said the doctor. Jade heaved and soon the she relaxed when the room was full of crying. The nurse took the baby away and cleaned it up, she handed the baby to Kai who took a peek in the blanket.

"Well what is it?" Jade asked tiredly but urgently.

"It's a girl," he smiled brightly and kissed Jade on the forehead, while he handed the baby to her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Few hours later 

"Hey guys, how are you two feeling?" asked Celeste walking in and hugging Jade and Kai.

"I've slept and I feel way better then I did before," she glared at Kai who smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well your not the one whose hand is still throbbing in pain, her grip is deadly," he said turning to Tala.

"She's so adorable," Miriam picked up the baby girl, "what'd you name her?" she asked smiling.

"Destiny," Jade said holding out for her baby, Miriam handed her over.

"Oh, look, she's got Kai's red eyes and Jade's straight black hair," cooed Celeste.

"She's going to grow up evil, red and black just scream, I'm a baddie," chuckled Tala. Kai leaned over and stroked his daughters cheek, that was until the baby punched him in the face, "the baby's going to grow up like Kai after the many times he's punched me," laughed Tala, the three girls giggled.

"Yeah, but she's got her mothers strength," he grumbled back, rubbing his cheek.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow, mummy you look pretty," complimented four-year-old Destiny.

Jade picked up her daughter, "so do you and I think your father would think the same," she smiled and headed out to Kai's car.

A few years passed and Destiny grew older and looked just like Jade with an exception to the eyes, Tala and Celeste were her god parents and they had a kid themselves, that was only two years younger then Destiny, Jade and Kai were aunts and uncles to Jade's brothers kids and were godparents to Miriam and Max's one year old daughter.

It was Christmas time again and they were going to spend it at Jade's mother's house, "daddy will Ian and the others be there?" asked the four year old.

"Yes, everyone will be there," replied Kai turning into the driveway.

"Are you going to be singing mummy?"

"Boy, would you want to know," Jade replied, getting out of the car. They were the last ones to arrive at the house.

"But mummy I'm not a boy," said a rather confused child.

"Don't worry," Kai picked up the child and took her inside.

"Jade! Oi everyone their here!" called Tyson who was carrying his son.

"Hey guys," they greeted. Kai put Destiny down, who immediately ran to Ian. Ian hadn't changed he was still short but he was loved by all the kids. He was lying on the floor as most of the kids were on top of him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Christmas dinner, everyone went to the lounge room, where a grand piano was up, Jade smiled and walked over and sat down, and "any requests" she asked.

"Just play us a carol," Tala called from the back.

"Okay then," Jade started playing the tune to 'Hark! The Herald Angels sing!'

_"Hark! The herald angels sing,   
Glory to the newborn King;  
Peace on earth, and mercy mild,   
God and sinners reconciled."  
Joyful all ye nations, rise,  
Join the triumph of the skies;  
With th' angelic host proclaim,  
Christ is born in Bethlehem.  
Hark! The herald angels sing,  
Christ is born in Bethlehem.  
Christ, by highest heaven adored  
Christ, the everlasting Lord;  
Late in time behold Him come  
Offspring of a virgin's womb.  
Veiled in flesh the Godhead see;  
Hail th' Incarnate Deity,  
Pleased as man with man to dwell;  
Jesus, our Emmanuel.  
Come, Desire of nations come,  
Fix in us Thy humble home;  
Rise, the Woman's conquering Seed,  
Bruise in us the Serpent's head.  
Adam's likeness, Lord efface:  
Stamp Thy image in its place;  
Second Adam, from above,  
Reinstate us in thy love.  
Hail, the heav'n-born Prince of Peace!  
Hail, the Son of Righteousness!   
Light and life to all He brings,  
Ris'n with healing in His wings.  
Mild He lays His glory by,  
Born that man no more may die,  
Born to raise the sons of earth,  
Born to give them second birth."_ Jade finished on the last note and looked up expectantly, "Next ones for the kids,"

The kids gathered around the piano and watched eagerly and started singing to 'Santa Claus is coming to town'

_"You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
He's making a list  
And checking it twice;  
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!  
O! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town"_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For the past hour they had been singing Christmas Carols and now it was time for opening presents, "daddy look what Jade and Kai got me!" yelled Thomas going up to his father who happened to be Tala.

"What?" he asked smiling looking down. Thomas pulled on the trigger and a shrill ring went through the house, "JADE, KAI I WILL KILL YOU FOR GIVING MY SON THAT BLOODY HORN!" screamed Tala chasing after his best friends, everyone giggled and continued opening their presents.

"Did you guys get the book from Jade and Kai?" asked Ray looking over Max's shoulder at the white book in his hands.

"Yeah," Max read the Title, "Your Family," he opened it up and saw many pictures of the whole group, "it's a photo album of all of us," he said.

"We thought it'd be a nice gift, you know pictures of your family all of us and stuff, just something that would last forever and nothing makes it complete without every one signing it," Jade walked in and held out a pen for Max and Miriam to sign her album.

"The books great like the poem,

A brief candle; both ends burning  
An endless mile; a bus wheel turning  
A friend to share the lonesome times  
A handshake and a sip of wine  
So say it loud and let it ring  
We are all a part of everything  
The future, present and the past  
Fly on proud bird  
You're free at last.

That's sweet," Hilary bent down and signed the book.

"A toast, to family!" called out Kai's mum.

Everyone raised their glasses, "to family!" the called out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This chapter sucked but what can you do, you might have noticed but I like Christmas, Jade's leading a very happy life and so everyone else.

I've just realised the story has come to an end, NOOOOOOOOO! I liked writing this story.

Well I guess I'm gonna need some help, I want you to vote, on a separate review please for which idea is the best.

**1: Something to do with Biovolt and the Demolition Boys, this is Action/Adventure/Romance.**

**2: A girl gets a job with Hiwitari business and works with or for Kai, Romance/Humour.**

**3: Co-Ed boarding school (enough said there) Romance/Humour.**

**4: Just like Wife Swap, this is called Sister Swap but for two months, sisters exchange what happens if they fall rapidly in love Romance/Humour.**

Please vote which one for a new story.


End file.
